W ogień
by Echnaton
Summary: Kiedy Harry Potter jako mały chłopiec spotyka po raz pierwszy Doktora wie, że ten zawsze mu pomoże i gdy podczas czwartego roku nauki Hogwart zostaje zaatakowany przez androidy, ten przybywa. Wraz z Hermioną Harry wyrusza w najbardziej fascynującą przygodę swojego życia.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Pięcioletni Harry Potter leżał właśnie pogrążony w głębokim śnie w swojej komórce pod schodami, gdy w przedpokoju domu jego wujostwa rozległ się dziwy dźwięk. Klepki podłogowe skrzypiały cicho pod ciężarem intruza, co w wypełnionym ciemnością domu państwa Dursleyów było dobrze słyszalne dla każdego, kto nie spał. Nieznajomy zmierzał w kierunku schodów, gdy nagle, jak gdyby wyczuwając obecność chłopca, skierował się do niskich drzwi komórki, otworzył drzwi i zaczął się rozglądać dookoła - nie było tu zbyt wiele miejsca, ale nie domyślał się, że jakiekolwiek dziecko może być tak traktowane. Właśnie miał odwrócić się w stronę małego łóżka, kiedy usłyszał cichy, dziecięcy głos: **  
**

\- Kim pan jest?

\- Nazywam się Doktor, a ty?

\- Jestem Harry... Harry Potter.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się w ciemności.

\- Harry to ładne imię. Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie właśnie jesteśmy?

\- W mojej komórce.

\- Komórce? - Głos Doktora był dziwnie obcy.

\- W komórce pod schodami, śpię tutaj.

\- A dokładniej?

\- Na Privet Drive 4. W domu wuja Vernona i cioci Petunii.

\- A twoi rodzice?

\- Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym.

\- Przykro mi

Jego ręka natrafiła na włącznik światła i już po chwili patrzył na drobnego cztero-pięcioletniego chłopca w za dużej na niego koszulce patrzącego na niego ze zdziwieniem spod flanelowego koca.

\- Wiec to tutaj mieszkasz Harry Potterze?

\- Tak Doktorze.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, który to rok?

\- 1985,

\- Oczywiście! 1985 to jeden z moich ulubionych. Ale pogoda będzie paskudna, czeka was bardzo mokre lato i ponura jesień. Czy możesz być przez chwilę cicho Harry?

\- Tak.

Doktor zaczął drobiazgowo oglądać każdy kąt pomieszczenia - obmacywał ściany i nasłuchiwał. Jego spojrzenie co chwilę kierowało się w stronę przyglądającego się mu chłopca, po chwili jego uwagę zwrócił cichy dźwięk dochodzący zza łóżka chłopca.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie ruszaj się z łóżka. Leż nieruchomo. Dokładnie na środku. Nie kładź ani nóg poza jego krawędzie. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, Doktorze.

Mężczyzna uniósł skraj koca na łóżko i cicho zapytał:

\- Masz zegarek?

\- Zegarek?

\- Tak zegarek.

Chłopiec spuścił wzrok.

\- Nie mam żadnego.

\- Więc co to za dźwięk? Bo widzisz, skoro nie masz żadnego zegarka to dlaczego słyszę tykanie?

\- To, co to jest?

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na łóżku chłopca.

\- To nie może być żaden zegar. Jest na to za duży. Jakieś sześć stóp. Ma rozmiar człowieka.

\- Pomyślmy... Jeśli miałbym tykające części i ukrywałbym się w czyjeś sypialni, to jaka byłaby pierwsza rzecz, jaką bym zrobił?

Mężczyzna ruszył w stronę skrytej w cieniu ściany komórki.

\- Skryłbym się w najciemniejszym kącie. Więc to dlatego nie można cię zobaczyć? Wykorzystujesz załamania światła i upodabniasz się do tego, co masz za plecami. Widać cię tylko wtedy, kiedy nie ma żadnego światła. Masz zachwycający mechanizm obronny - widziałem już Płaczące Anioły i szkockie wilkołaki, ale ty jesteś wyjątkowy.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

\- Skanujesz jego mózg?

\- Chłopak jest niekompletny.

Doktor odchrząknął.

\- Przebyłeś dwie galaktyki i setki tysięcy lat tylko po to, żeby przeskanować dziecięcy mózg? Co musi znajdować się w głowie tego dziecka, że zdecydowałeś się zaburzyć kontinuum czasoprzestrzenne?

\- Chłopak jest niekompletny.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że jest niekompletny?

Po chwili rozległ się suchy trzask i Doktor odwrócił się do Harry'ego.

\- Nie odwracaj się od niego. - Wyszeptał Harry.

\- Już go tu nie ma, nie masz się czego bać.

\- Kiedy jutro się obudzisz, nie będziesz mnie już pamiętał. Będę dla ciebie niezapamiętanym snem.

\- Ale ja chcę cię pamiętać.

\- Wiem dziecko, ale muszę odejść, a ty nie możesz posiadać żadnych wspomnień dotyczących naszego spotkania.

\- Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Możesz Harry, oczywiście, że możesz.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- Nie mam domu.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się sennie.

\- Musisz przecież gdzieś mieszkać.

\- Śpij już, Harry.

\- Dobranoc Doktorze.

Po chwili chłopiec zasnął, a ciepło dużej męskiej dłoni, wciąż utrzymywało się na jego włosach.


	2. Przepowiednia

**Rozdział I.  
Przepowiednia**

Harry Potter, choć miał zaledwie piętnaście lat, przeżył i w widział rzeczy, o których mogli tylko marzyć chłopcy w jego wieku – cztery lata temu dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem i od tamtej pory jego życie zmieniło się driametralnie – znalazł wspaniałych przyjaciół, mieszkał w najwspanialszej szkole na świecie i kilka razy w ciągu swojego życia stawiał czoła złu i zwyciężał. Poznał też prawdę o swoich rodzicach i świecie, w którym był bohaterem.

Widział piękno i ochydę ludzkiej duszy, poznał fantastyczne zaklęcia i ciepło domowego ogniska Weasleyów, mądrość i erudycję Hermiony oraz potęgę Albusa Dumbledore'a,

Tylko jedna rzecz niepokoiła go w tym dziwnym, cudownym i nierealnym świecie – blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na średku jego czoła – według Dumbledore'a był to jedyny znak jaki pozostawiła na jego ciele Klątwa Uśmiercająca rzucona przez Voldemorta i wizje z jakimi musiał się zmagać każdej nocy.

Tak było jeszcze kilka tygodni temu – teraz miał większy powód do zmartwień, po tym jak został zgłoszony do Turnieju Trójmagicznego i kartka z jego imieniem wyleciała z Czary Ognia, stał sie obiektem powszechnej nienawiści i zazdrości. Dom drugiego reprezentanta Hogwartu – Hufflepuf, Ślizgoni, reprezentanci Drumstrangu i Beauxbottons pałali do niego nienawiścią, podczas gdy część Gryfonów i Krukonów zazdrościła mu udziału w Turnieju. Do tej drugiej grupy należał jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ron Weasley i koledzy z dormitorium. Jedynie Hermiona, która jako jedyna wciąż wierzyła w jego niewinność, służyła mu wsparciem i dobrymi radami.

Harry czuł, że jego życie powoli zaczyna przypominać cyrk, w którym to on był teraz główną atrakcją – wszędzie gdzie się znajdował towarzyszyły mu niechętne spojrzenia i szepty obecnych. Nawet kiedy podczas pierwszego zadania Turnieju przeszedł obok smoka i zdobył najwięcej punktów, to udało mu się tym przekonać tylko nielicznych.

– Harry? _Harry_.

Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia z przestraszonym:

– Co...

Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego ze swoich krzeseł z mieszaniną niepokoju i zaciekawienia, po chwili chłopak zorientował się, że znajdują się w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, gdzie mieli skończyć eseje z eliksirów. Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że przygląda się mu prrzynajmniej połowa domu.

– Harry – powiedziała Hermiona cicho i powoli, starając się skupić na sobie uwagę kolegi. – Esej. Eliksiry. Teraz twoja kolej... czego musisz dodać do obranych i pokrojonych w kostkę abisyńskich fig i soku z cytryny, żeby uwarzyć Eliksir Euforii?

Harry rzucił okiem na swój zbyt krótki (przynajmniej jak na standardy Hermiony) esej.

– Eee... dwóch utartych na pył chitynowych pancerzyków skarabeusza gnojnego?

Hermiona prychnęła z irytacją podczas gdy Ron starał się wyglądać na zagłębionego w sprawdzaniu swojego eseju.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że trzeba aż dwóch skarabeuszy? Moim zdaniem wystarczy kilka mrówek.

– Obaj Gryfoni wyszczerzyli się jeden do drugiego. – Albo much siatkoskrzydłych, jak w Eliksi...

Hermiona odchrząknęła znacząco.

– Naprawdę mi przykro – powiedział Harry. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzisiaj dzieje. Tylko wam przeszkadzam. Pójdę na górę i skończę pisać list do Łapy.

Wstał od stolika i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, a gdy po chwili zniknął im z oczu oboje patrzyli w kierunku schodów z niepokojem.

– To musi się już skończyć. Nie tylko jest nieobecny duchem, ale i jego oceny znacznie się pogorszyły. Wczoraj nawet McGonagall straciła cierpliwość. Wiesz o co chodzi?

Ron westchnął ciężko.

– Przez większość wakacji i przez wrzesień, październik i listopad zachowywał się normalnie, o ile normalne mogą być wizje o Voldemorcie... Wydaje się jakby go w ogóle nie było, jakby czegoś mu brakowało...

– Cóż, czegokolwiek mu brakuje, lepiej, żeby szybko szybko to odzyskał – powiedziała Hermiona. – Za niecałe dwa miesiące odbędzie się drugie zadanie, a on wciąż jeszcze nie rozwiązał zagadki złotego jaja!

– Chociaż musisz przyznać, że na Obronie przed Czarną Magią idzie mu całkiem dobrze.

– Moody jest zdecydowanie dziwny – Zmarszczył brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Zabawne, z łatwością przychodzi mu bronienie się przed Imperiusem.

Hermiona skinęła z niechęcią głową - chociaż Harry był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, to świadomość tego, że ktokolwiek jest lepszy w jakimś przedmiocie od niej bynajmniej nie przynosiła jej samozadowolenia - wręcz przeciwnie - mobilizowała ją do cięższej pracy.

Zdecydowanie powinna więcej ćwiczyć!

Od czasów pierwszego zadania stosunek Harry'ego do otoczenie zmienił się o 180° - z wesołego, chętnego do rozmowy i podejmowania ryzyka chłopaka zmienił się w nieuważnego i niechętnego czemukolwiek młodego mężczyznę. Hermiona nie na darmo była uważana za najinteligentniejszą uczennicę Hogwartu od dziesięcioleci i denerwowało ją to, że tym razem nie może znaleźć żadnego satysfakcjonującego rozwiązania tego co tak właściwie się stało, zwłaszcza, że jej przyjaciel milczał jak zaklęty.

Hermiona poczuła nadchodzący ból głowy.

Postanowiła pomyśleć o tym później i zdecydowaniw zagłębiła się w eseju Rona, skupiając się na wyszukiwaniu błędów.

Harry położył się na swoim łóżku i zamknął oczy.

Niedobrze.

Naprawdę niedobrze.

Nie mógł zapomnieć, chociaż wszystko zdawało się świadczyć przeciwko niemu - to co pamiętał nie mogło być realnym wspomnieniem, a imię, które powtarzał we śnie i na jawie, które zapisywał na papierze i powierzchni swojego mózgu, które szeptał w czasie meczu rok temu, które brzmiało w jego uszach niczym niebiańska, niezwykła muzyka...

 _Doktor_

Jego pierwsze wspomnienie, było jednocześnie najsmutniejszym i najszczęśliwszym jakie miał, a odpędzenie dementorów rok temu było jego zasługą.

Ciężar ciepłej, męskiej dłoni na jego głowie wydawał się wciąż utrzymywać.

Jasna cholera, czy nigdy nie przestanie o tym myśleć?

Dziewięć lat. A wciąż wydaje się, że spotkał Doktora zaledwie tydzień temu... Wiedział, że czasu nie można cofnąć i to jak szybko dowie się czym jest to jajo może być jego szansą na przeżycie, a mimo to nie mógł się otrząsnąć z tego wspomnienia.

Wszystko wróciło w czasie pierwszego zadania - kiedy stanął na przeciw rorogonowi węgierskiemu, przypomniał sobie to jak został uratowany przez niezwykłego mężczyznę w podróżniczym płaszczu.

Wiele razy Harry był bliski stwierdzenia, że to halucynacja wywołana przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny albo przez potrzebę troski; nie potrafił zdecydować, która wersja bardziej mu odpowiada. Ale zawsze, zawsze, gdy był już gotowy przypisać to wspomienie swojej wyobraźni, coś go powstrzymywało - wspomnienie ciepłej dłoni, łagodnego niskiego głosu i zwyczajnej ludzkiej troski rozbijało tok jego myślenia. Widział wysiłki Rona i Hermiony, kilka razy czuł też na sobie zatroskane spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, ale wiedział, że musi zmierzyć sie z tym sam.

Nawet quidditch nie pozwalał mu już na odreagowanie zaniepokojenie - z powodu Turnieju szkolne rozgrywki zostały odwołane i Harry czuł, że nie ma niczego, co pomogłoby mu sie z tym zmierzyć.

Wstał z łóżka i wyciągnąwszy z torby zapisany w połowie zwój pergaminu, zaczął kończyć swój list do Syriusza.

Ostatnimi przed weekendem zajęciami były zajęcia Wróżbiarstwa. Trelawney w tym roku wydawała się być niezwykle szczęśliwa - Harry podejrzewał, że jego uczestnictwo w Turnieju o wiele bardziej niż zwykle zwiększało prawdopodobieństwo spełnienia którejś z jej wróżb, więc tym bardziej spodziewał się wygłoszenia kolejnego proroctwa.

– Ach, Harry – zgromadzonych w dusznej, o wiele za ciepłej klasie Wróżbiarstwa uczniów dobiegł wysoki, melodyjny głos.

Sybilla Trelawney zmierzała w ich stronę obwieszona jak zwykle sznurami różnobarwnych paciorków i korali, a jej ciemne, powiększone przez spore okulary oczy, świdrowały żałobnym spojrzeniem Harry'ego.

Trelawney nabrała powietrza i wymamrotała:

– Biedactwo – Jej głos wszedł w iście operowy trel – Taki młody, taki niewinny...

Zdecydowanie czekało go coś złego, a naczelna prorokini Hogwartu za chwilę powie mu co dokładnie go czeka.

Lavender Brown i Parvati Patil zerkały na niego, podczas gdy Ron chichotał cicho. W zaciemnionej, gorącej i wypełnionej duszącymi oparami kadzidełek pracowni wróżbiarstwa tylko nieliczne osoby pozwalały sobie na szepty - reszta z nabożną ciszą nasłuchiwała kolejnych słów nauczycielki, która wykwintnym ruchem ręki poprawiła sobie właśnie woalny szal na ramionach i teatralnym krokiem zajęła swoje miejsce. Harry często był wdzięczny, że nie mieli tych zajęć z Hermioną.

– Jak już pewnie wiecie przerobiliśmy już najważniejszy materiał – Westchnęła ciężko – a jako, że najbliższy tydzień będzie dla wielu z was czasem próby, dzisiejsza lekcja skończy się za dziesięć minut.

Klasę wróżbiarstwa wypełniły okrzyki radości.

– Wcześniej jednak zbadamy jeszcze raz wasze przeznaczenie – Machnęła różdżką i na stolikach pojawiły się tace pełne małych ciasteczek i filiżanki herbaty – Zanim zaczniecie jeść, musicie wiedzieć, że te ciasteczka zawierają wróżby – Westchnęła na widok Seamusa i Rona, którzy zaczęli już jeść i po chwili zaczęli wyciągać z ust skrawki papieru.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i chwyciwszy jedno z ciastek złamał je i wyciągnął ukrytą w środku przepowiednię. Po chwili zrobił to samo z kolejnym i nastęonym ciastkiem.

Po chwili leżały przed nim trzy karteczki:

 _ **Twoje marzenie szybko się spełni.**_

Czeka cię wielka podróż.

Wielki smutek.

Chłopak schował karteczki do kieszeni i powoli opuścił gorący, zbyt przesycony jak na jego gust perfumami pokój.


	3. Androidy wychodzą z cienia

**Rozdział II.  
Androidy wychodzą z cienia  
**

Wielka Sala wyglądała wspaniale - jej ściany pokrywał rozmigotany srebrny szron, a pod rozgwieżdżonym sklepieniem biegły we wszystkie strony girlandy jemioły i bluszczu. Nad stołem nauczycielskim zwisały wieńce z ostrokrzewu, którym ozdobione były także sztandary Domów. Olbrzymie srebrnozielone choinki dostarczone przez Hagrida, a przyozdabiały je wiązanki elfów, olbrzymie bąbki i prawdziwe sople lodu. Na głowy siedzących spadał śnieg, który znikał gdy tylko czegoś dotknął. Długie stoły Domów zastąpiły oświetlane okrągłymi lampami stoliki przy których siedziało po dwanaście osób. Stół reprezentantów był połączony ze stołem nauczycieli, tak żeby mogli ze sobą rozmawiać.

W sali wejściowej znajdowali się już wszyscy reprezentanci i ich partnerki, oprócz partnerki Wiktora Kruma, kiedy przywołała ich do siebie profesor McGonagall, która miała na sobie suknię w czerwoną szkocką kratę i kapelusz ozdobiony wieńcem z ostu i ostrokrzewu dookoła ronda. Ustali ła kolejność: najpierw Fleur Delacour i Roger Davies, który wyglądał na zachwyconego swoją partnerką, następnie Cedric i Cho, Harry i Parvati oraz Krum i... czy to była Hermiona?

Tak, to była Hermiona.

Ale w ogóle nie wyglądała jak Hermiona.

Jej włosy były gładkie i lśniące, upjęła je w wytworny kok z tyłu głowy. Miała na sobie suknię z jakiejś zwiewnej, niebieskiej jak niezapominajki tkaniny. Uśmiechała się nieco nerwowo, ale było widać wyraźnie, że podoba jej się szarmancki szyk Viktora - chłopak chwycił jej dłoń, po czym zgiął się w wytwornym ukłonie muskając ustami miękką skórę jej dłoni. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i właśnie wtedy Harry zdał sobie sprawę jak... piękna była naprawdę.

Parvati wyrwała go z zadumy gwałtownym pociągnięciem i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali, w której wzrok wszystkich był skierowany na reprezentantów i ich osoby towarzyszące. Rozpoczęli bal walcem, z wielkiego gramofonu przy ścianie sączyła się łagodna, miła dla uszu melodia. Harry starał się dotrzymać kroku swojej partnerce, chociaż ta bardziej była zabsorbowana pławieniem się w blasku słynnego Harry'ego Pottera.

Wokół nich wirowali pozostali reprezentanci, do których po chwili dołączył Dumbledore z McGonagall, Hagrid z Madame Maxime i Szalonooki Moody ze Sprout. W chwilę później cała powierzchnia Wielkiej Sali wypełniła sie rozentazjuzmowanymi uczniami trzech szkół i ich nauczycieli - jedynie Snape siedział wciąż na swoim miejscu z pełnym mściwości wzrokiem utkwionym w paskudnym śpiewającym kolędy stroiku leżącym przed nim tak, że gdyby nie obecność Dumbledore'a to na jego miejscu znajdowały by się teraz dymiące popioły.

Po chwili reprezentanci zajęli swoje miejsca, a kiedy na krześle usiadł ostatni z nich na talerzach w magiczny sposób pojawiło się jedzenie. Wszyscy zaczęli napełniać swoje talerze zdrowymi porcjami jedzenia i Wielką Salę wypełnił gwar rozmów. Sam Harry rozmawiał z Hermioną i przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań pomiędzy Dumbledore'm a dyrektorami i nauczycielami. Kiedy zobaczył, że Viktor nalewa Hermionie soku z dyni, sam się zorientował, że to jakiś zwyczaj i w chwilę później zrobił to samo dla Parvati, która odpowiedziała mu raczej pobłażliwym uśmiechem.

Dumbledore co jakiś czas uśmiechał się do niego i Harry poczuł, że starzec chce z nim porozmawiać, odwajemnił jego uśmiech i podszedł do jego miejsca, dyrektor wstał i ruszyli w stronę specjalnie stworzonego na ten czas ogrodu. Starzec milczał przez większość czasu, dopóki nie znaleźli jednej z rzeźbionych ławek ogrodowych, ustawionych tu specjalnie na takie okazje. Dyrektor usiadł na niej i wskazał Gryfonowi miejsce obok siebie.

– Wiesz, dlaczego chcę z tobą porozmawiać mój drogi Harry? – Zazwyczaj ciepłe i błyszczące oczy Dumbledore'a były teraz przepełnionymi zmęczeniem i smutkiem oczami starego człowieka, który zbyt często w swoim życiu szedł na kompromis z własnym sumieniem w imię większego dobra.

– Nie, panie profesorze. Czy coś się stało? Czy to Volde...

Starzec uniósł rękę powstrzymując Harry'ego.

– Nie, nie o tym chciałem z tobą mówić. Jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta to nic mi nie wiadomo na temat jego działalności - na swój sposób to dość niepokojące...

Harry skinął głową.

– To jak cisza przed burzą: wydaje się, że wszystko jest dobrze, chociaż tak naprawdę możemy znajdować się w oku cyklonu. Martwi mnie coś innego - zauważyłem, że zmieniłeś się mój chłopcze.

– Ja...

– Wycofałeś się całkowicie - przez kilka ostatnich tygodni robiłeś tylko to, co było niezbędne, by przetrwać, ja i panna Granger uważamy, że czas zainterweniować. – Mężczyzna odchrząknął i kontynuował: – Widzisz mój drogi Harry, nie możemy zamykać się na świat, bo jest on najpiękniejszym darem od życia, zaraz po miłości, a świat czasem nas zaskakuje i to właśnie wtedy, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewamy.

– Czy pana również?

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, a jego oczy zabłyszczały lekko.

– Przez cały czas mój drogi chłopcze, przez cały czas. I to zazwyczaj pozytywnie.  
Harry skinął głową.

– Wracamy? Nie mógłbym sobie darować, gdybyś stracił choć odrobinę zabawy na rozmowy ze starym człowiekiem. – I wskazawszy mu drogę skierowali się do Wielkiej Sali.  
Kiedy byli już przy samych drzwiach, Harry zatrzymał się i powiedział:

– Dziękuję dyrektorze.

– Zawsze do usług mój drogi chłopcze.

Z Wielkiej Sali dobiegł ich krzyk setek głosów, obaj wyciągnęli różdżki i wbiegli do środka - wszyscy uczniowie i nauczyciele byli uwięzieni na środku sali przez kilkanaście osób w czarodziejskich szatach z maskami na twarzach. Nieznani im czarodzieje okrążali uwięzionych zwartym szeregiem, a kilkoro z nich chodziło w tłumie szukając kogoś szczególnego - odebrali wszystkim różdżki, chociaż Harry wiedział, że nauczyciele nie mogliby teraz użyć zaklęć - tłum był zbyt gęsty i równie dobrze mogli by trafić w swoich uczniów zamiast w zamaskowanych czarodziejów.

Harry ruszył w ich kierunku, podczas gdy Dumbledore utrzymywał zaklęcie tarczy nad nim i swoimi uczniami. Pojmani krzyczeli ze strachu, zwłaszcza ci z młodszych roczników, podczas, gdy starsi, próbowali wyrwać się z kręgu.

– Uspokójcie się! – Krzyknął Harry podchodząc bliżej – Takie zamieszanie. Tyle hałasu. Przypominam wam, że to Hogwart, a my jesteśmy czarodziejami!  
Twarze wszystkich zgromadzonych zwróciły się w jego kierunku.

– Harry Potter? – Powiedział dziwnie znajomy głos.

– Tak, to ja.

Kilku zamaskowanych czarodziejów ruszyło w jego kierunku, w tym ten, z którym rozmawiał. Zamaskowany rozmówca dygnął przed nim i powiedział swoim dziwnym, pozbawionym życia głosem:

– Musisz z nami iść. Potrzebujemy cię.

– Moja odpowiedź brzmi nie. Znam cię i nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę... Słyszałem o waszym świecie i nigdy moja noga w nim nie postanie.

Czarodziej zachichotał cicho.

– Nie potrzebujemy twojej nogi. Przybyliśmy po coś innego.

– Myślicie, że się was boję, ale to nieprawda, nawet teraz jesteście zaledwie koszmarami z mojego dzieciństwa. Potworami spod mojego łóżka. A jeśli moje koszmary mogą wrócić i mnie dręczyć, to bądźcie pewni, że wasze również. Poradzę sobie z wami.

Wszyscy w maskach zaczęli się śmiać, a ich śmiech był zimny i dziwnie nieludzki.

– Nie ma tutaj Doktora, który by cię uratował, a wasza magia nie działa na nas tak jak na was, poza tym czy ten czarodziej za twoimi plecami nie mógłby już nas zabić, gdyby tylko chciał? Jeśli my zginiemy... – Wskazał w stronę stłoczonych uczniów i nauczycieli – ... to oni również.

Harry nie opuszczając różdżki odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledore'a który ze skutkiem pokiwał głową.

– Więc może spróbujemy czegoś innego - dajcie tu tą rudą dziewczynę, jej brata i tamtą. – Wskazał palcem na Hermionę, która zadrżała lekko. Troje zamaskowanych czarodziejów przyprowadziło Ginny, Rona i Hermionę.

– Wyciągnijcie ostrza – Powiedział ich przywódca i w chwilę później z ich dłoni wyszły długie skalpele zakończone małymi, niezwykle ostrymi piłami tarczowymi, które obracały się niezwykle szybko – Przeskanowałem twój mózg i wiem, że teraz jesteś już kompletny, więc wybieraj - albo zobaczysz śmierć każdej z tych osób, albo zginą twoi przyjaciele...

Mamy na to całą noc, a ta sala pełna jest części, które przydadzą się naszemu statkowi...

Jego słowa przerwał dziwny szum dochodzący ze strony ogrodu - Harry obrócił się w tamtym kierunku i zobaczył niebieski błysk, kiedy znowu spojrzał na zamaskowane postacie, te były kilka kroków bliżej.

– Decyduj, Harry Potterze. Czy jesteś aż takim tchórzem, żeby poświęcać życie czterystu dwudziestu trzech istot ludzkich.  
Harry pokręcił lekko głową.

– Nie, wypuście ich.

Nieznani czarodzieje wypuścili Ron, Ginny i Hermionę, którzy wrócili do kręgu. Ich przywódca ruszył w stronę Harry'ego, gdy zza jego plecami ktoś zaklaskał.

– Brawo, brawo. – Powiedział tak dobrze znany Gryfonowi głos i po chwili wszyscy obrócili się w jego kierunku.

To był Doktor.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak Harry go zapamiętał - gęste, czarne włosy, blada skóra i podróżniczy płaszcz zarzucony byle jak. Doktor uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, który odwzajemnił uśmiech.

– Myślę, że przyszedł czas na opowiedzenie pewnej historii – Ruszył w kierunku przywódcy androidów – Kilka godzin temu trafiłem na statek kosmiczny unoszący się po rubieżach kosmosu. Był pusty chociaż komputer pokładowy potwierdził, że zamieszkiwało go pięćdziesiąt jeden osób. Jesteście ciekawi co się z nimi stało? Zostali rozebrani na części, które posłużyły do naprawy statku, a wasi dzisiejsi goście to androidy naprawcze pochodzące właśnie z niego. Tymi częściami były ich organy - serca, wątroby, płuca, oczy i mózgi. Wszystko po to by statek wciąż mógł pracować.

– Ale jak to możliwe? – Zapytała Hermiona – Przecież ludzkie organy to nie jakieś śruby czy tryby, tylko części ciała niezbędne do jego funkcjonowania. Jak..

– To dobre pytanie, panno...?

– Granger.

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niej.

– Ale tym androidom nikt nie powiedział, że załoga jest nietykalna - dla nich ci ludzie byli tylko magazynami na części. Dlatego też przybyli tutaj. Z jakiegoś powodu uważają, że ciało Harry'ego jest sposobem na ostateczne naprawienie ich statku, jednak przede wszystkim chodzi im o jego mózg.

– O mój mózg? – Wyszeptał Harry – Czy to dlatego spotkaliśmy się dziewięć lat temu?

– Tak – Powiedział doktor – Chociaż dla mnie od tamtej pory minęło kilka godzin. Już wtedy natrafili na zaburzenie czasoprzestrzeni i pogłębili je by dostać się do ciebie - jednak wtedy twój mózg był niekompletny bo...

– Ludzki mózg ciągle się rozwija – Przerwała mu Hermiona – I dziewięć lat temu był jeszcze nie rozwinięty przez co nie mógł zostać użyty.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Granger – Uśmiechnął się Doktor. – Jest pani naprawdę bardzo inteligentna.

Hermiona pokraśniała z dumy.

– Więc muszę zginąć? – Powiedział Harry.

– Nie koniecznie, Mam wobec ciebie inne plany, ale o tym porozmawiamy później... – Wy! – Zwrócił się do androidów – Zniszczyłem wszystkie tunele czasoprzestrzenne waszego statku i już nigdy na niego nie wrócicie, będzie już wiecznie tułał się po Wszechświecie, o ile coś go nie zniszczy. A jeśli o to chodzi to sądzę, że nie macie odwrotu. Nie macie części! Nie ma odwrotu. Ile tiknięć zostało w tych waszych tykających sercach? Dzień? Godzinę? To koniec. Pogódźcie się z tym. Ani ja ani oni nie będą was nakręcać.

Androidy skinęły głowami i dygnąwszy przed Harry'm poprzewracały się na ziemię. Doktor ruszył w kierunku chłopaka.

– Nic ci nie jest?

Pokręcił głową.

– Co im się stało?

Doktor spojrzał na androidy, w których nie było już życia.

– Zatrzymały się. Nie mają już żadnego celu. Zostały tak zaprogramowane - ich części poruszają się tak długo, aż wykonają swoją misję.

– Kim jesteś?

– Kimś, kto chce zabrać cię w wielką podróż.

Harry spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Wiesz wszystko, prawda. Znasz je wszystkie, prawda? Widziałem to w twoim umyśle. Nazwę każdej gwiazdy.

Doktor zachichotał cicho.

– Co to jest imię? To tylko nic nieznaczące tytuły. Tytuły nic ci nie mówią.

– Tak jak "Doktor"?

– Tak jak "Ten-Który-Przeżył".

– Często chciałbym zobaczyć je z bliska. Tak jak ty je widujesz.

– Zdarza mi się to od czasu do czasu.

– Przyszedłeś.

– Zrobiłem to, prawda? I zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz.

– Dziękuję, Doktorze.

– Więc jesteś tu.

– Tak.

– A oni już nie wrócą?

– Nie będą cię już niepokoić

– Ale przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy może być potrzebny jakiś Doktor.

Rozejrzeli się dookoła - Dumbledore i McGonagall pocieszali uczniów, niektórzy z nich przytulali się do siebie, inni śmiali się i płakali jednocześnie. Ron i Hermiona trzymali się za ręce, kiedy szli w ich kierunku.

– Doktorze?

– Panno Granger, panie Weasley.– Skinął im głową – Jest pani niezwykle inteligentna. Prawdopodobnie spodobałaby się pani biblioteka na jednej z planet, którą znam... Zajmuje ona całą jej powierzchnię.

Oczy Hermiony zajaśniały dziwnym światłem i Harry był pewien, że nie ma niczego innego czego by bardziej nie chciała niż spędzenie tam wieczności.

– Życz mi szczęścia, Harry!

– Ale o co chodzi?

– Mówiłem na początku, że chcę ci coś zaproponować... Czy chciałbyś wyruszyć ze mną w podróż poprzez czas i przestrzeń?

– Ale szkoła...

– Możemy wrócić w każdej chwili, nikt nawet nie zauważy twojej nieobecności, po prostu cofniemy się do dzisiejszej nocy.

Harry spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół - nie chciał ich opuszczać, zwłaszcza teraz.

– Oczywiście panna Granger i pan Weasley są również zaproszeni.

– Dziękuję – Powiedział Ron – Ale ja wolę zostać, muszę zająć się Ginny, te andrejidy okropnie ją przestraszyły.

– A ja bardzo chętnie, jeśli obietnica wciąż jest aktualna?

– Oczywiście. Więc Harry nadal chcesz zobaczyć gwiazdy?

– Ponad wszystko.

– Daj mi dwie minuty, spakuj swój kufer i przyjdź tu, tak samo pani, panno Granger. A potem spójrz na sklepienie. Wybierz gwiazdę. Jakąkolwiek.

Spakowanie wszystkiego zajęło im pięć minut, Harry szybko napisał list, w którym poprosił Rona o opiekę nad Jadwigą i pisanie do Łapy, po czym dzięki zaklęciu Mobiliarbus zszedł z kufrem do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie czekała na niego Hermiona.

– Gutowa?

Skinęła głową.

– Harry?

– Tak?

– Czy to właśnie na niego czekałeś?

– Tak, pamiętam go z dzieciństwa, a po pierwszym zadaniu zaczęło mi go już brakować... Myślałem, że zwariuję.

– To dobrze, że wrócił, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

– To bardzo dobrze.

Ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali gdzie czekał na nich Doktor, McGonagall i Dumbledore, który wydawał się być pogrążony w jakiejś zawiłej rozmowie z Doktorem. Po chwili podeszła do  
nich McGonagall i życzyła im miłej podróży, Dumvbledore uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i podszedł do niego.

\- Proszę byś nie narażał niepotrzebnie swojego życia Harry... Możesz mi to obiecać? - Oczy starca wydawały przewiercać go na pół.

\- Obiecuję, panie profesorze.

Po czym pożegnali się z dyrektorem i Opiekunką Gryfonów lewitując swoje bagaże ruszyli do ogrodu. Oboje spodziewali się jakiegoś wielkiego wehikułu czasu, podczas gdy zobaczyli zwyczajną niebieską budkę telefoniczną, jakich wiele było w Londynie.

– Skąd się to tu wzięło i gdzie jest...

– To TARDIS, mój wehikuł czasu. A wygląda tak dlatego, że jakiś czas temu uszkodziła się jego obwód kameleona, przez co nie może już zmieniać swojego wyglądu zewnętrznego stosownie do epoki. – Doktor szybko otworzył drzwi i wpuścił swoich nowych towarzyszy do środka – Jego wnętrze jest wymiarowo transcendentalne, to znaczy, że ma nieograniczoną powierzchnię. To jest sterownia – Wskazał na sporej wielkości panel z setkami guzików, pokręteł, korb, gałek i wajch – Najważniejsze miejsce w TARDIS. Z kolei tam jest wejście do mojego domu i waszych pokoi. Statek sam wie ilu będę miał towarzyszy i tworzy dla nich odpowiedni ilość pomieszczeń. Jest na swój sposób żywym organizmem, do tego dość humorzastym – Połóżcie wasze kufry obok ściany i zastanówcie się, gdzie chcecie lecieć. Już wiem... Zabiorę was w pięć miliardów w przyszłość - pokażę wam koniec Ziemi.


	4. Koniec znanego wam świata

**Rozdział III**

 **Koniec znanego wam świata**

Kiedy Doktor skończył ustawiać parametry podróży TARDIS zaczął drżeć i zdołał jedynie krzyknąć:

\- Trzymajcie się!

Przez całą przestrzeń sterowni przeszedł gwałtowny wstrząs, przyciski błyszczały, pokrętła same się kręciły, a z samego mostka dobywało się oślepiająco złote światło. Kiedy szum zaczął już zanikać, a wstrząsy straciły na sile Doktor, który wyglądał tak, jak gdyby dokładnie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić, wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza staromodny srebrny zegarek na łańcuszku i przez chwilę z uwagą wpatrywał się w jego tarczę.

Po dłuższej chwili milczenia Harry odważył się zapytać:

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Zadałeś złe pytanie, powinieneś zapytać: Kiedy jesteśmy - Jego oczy zabłyszczały radośnie - Nieustannie myślicie o umieraniu, o tym, jak zginiecie: przez jajka, wołowinę, słodycze, globalne ocieplenie albo asteroidy. Ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie poświęcacie czasu na rozważania, że może wbrew wszystkiemu przeżyjecie? Mamy rok pięcio miliardowy czterysta tysięczny trzydziesty drugi po Chrystusie - Zerknął jeszcze raz na zegarek - Dochodzi jedenasta.

Hermiona wyglądała jak gdyby ktoś rzucił na nią _Confundus_.

\- Cofnęliśmy się 5 miliardów lat do przodu?

\- Tak. A to jest dzień, w którym Słońce eksploduje pochłaniając Merkurego, Wenus i Ziemię. Witaj w dniu końca świata.

\- Czytałam kiedyś o tym - Powiedziała Hermiona.

\- A co z Hogwartem, naszymi przyjaciółmi, magią?

Doktor poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu i powiedział łagodnie:

\- Hogwart przeniesiono na inną planetę, dalej funkcjonuje jako szkoła. Wasi przyjaciele w tej chwili nie żyją, ich ciała już dawno temu obróciły się w proch. A jeśli chodzi o magię, to czarodzieje przetrwali i ich umiejętności wyszły na jaw. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, to część rodów czystej krwi przetrwała, chociaż teraz zasiedla inne, podobne do Ziemi planety.

 _Promy pięć i sześć właśnie dokują._  
 _Gościom przypomina się, że na Stacji Pierwszej zabrania się używania broni, teleportacji i religii._  
 _Śmierć Ziemi przewidziana jest na 12:39._  
 _Zapraszamy na drinki do Apartamentów Menchesterskich._

\- Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Na pokładzie promu widokowego, wiele istot chce zobaczyć śmierć ziemi.

\- Istot, o kogo ci chodzi? - Zapytał Harry.

\- O obcych.

\- Co oni robią na pokładzie statku? Po co to wszystko?

\- Najpotężniejsi we Wszechświecie zbierają się, by obejrzeć zagładę waszej planety. Za jakieś półtorej godziny Ziemia się upiecze.

\- To dlatego tu jesteśmy? To znaczy, to jest to, co robisz? Przenosisz się i w ostatniej chwili ratujesz Ziemię?

\- Nie ratuję jej. Jej czas minął.

\- A co z ludźmi?

\- Jest pusta, nikogo nie ma, wszyscy odeszli.

Wyszli z TARDISA i niemal natychmiast natrafili na wysokiego mężczyznę w klasycznym fraku, który zbliżył się do nich i zapytał:

\- Państwa zaproszenia?

Doktor sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął kwadratowy kawałek papieru.

\- Oto moje zaproszenie, jestem gościem. Nazywam się Doktor, a to moi towarzysze: Harry Potter i Hermiona Granger.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak, bardzo pana przepraszam. Skoro już jesteście, to powinniśmy już zaczynać. Bawcie się dobrze.

Steward odszedł i nieomal natychmiast Harry zapytał co Doktor mu pokazał.

\- To legitymacja parapsychiczna. Pokazuje cokolwiek chcę, aby zobaczyli. Zaoszczędza mnóstwo czasu.

\- A dlaczego wszyscy rozmawiają po angielsku?

\- Tylko ci się wydaje, że tak jest. TARDIS tłumaczy zasłyszana mowę i przesyła angielskie tłumaczenie do waszych mózgów - nazywamy to polem telepatycznym.

Weszli do wielkiego pomieszczenia, którego jedną ze ścian był olbrzymiej wielkości ekran widokowy, ze specjalnie wzmocnionego szkła, naprzeciw ekranu znajdowało się podium dla stewarda i futurystyczna szafa z alkoholem i bogato zdobione fotele dla gości, Harry, Doktor i Hermiona zajęli miejsca w czwartym rzędzie foteli i spojrzeli na stewarda, który odczytywał listę gości.

\- Proszę pozwolić przedstawić mi kolejnych gości honorowych kancelarię prawniczą „Andromeda" reprezentuje pan Xerox Dumphpin z planety Aeon, następnie profesor River Song, słynny autorytet w dziedzinie badania Płaczących Aniołów.

Doktor obejrzał się do tyłu i odwzajemnił uśmiech tej wiekowej, ale wciąż pięknej kobiety.

\- Zaraz za nią zmierza Amy Horvenatt, studentka Geologii Pierwotnej Planety wraz z towarzyszącymi jej Propagatorami Menów. Z Piątej Rodziny Arili przybył do nas pan Jande i jego brak bliźniak Kern. Przywitajmy także Siostry Opieki z Nowej Ziemi w Galaktyce M21.

Dwie podobne do kotów kobiety aż za dobrze przypominały Gryfonom ich profesor Transmutacji.

\- Twarz z Boe i ostatnia z zaproszonych osób panna Cassandra Pyre z planety Rylen. Teraz odbędzie się wymiana podarunków, symboli pokojowego charakteru spotkania.

Do Doktora i jego towarzyszy podeszła niska kobieta, Amy Horvenatt, która zdecydowanie nie była człowiekiem i skłoniła mu się podając srebrną kulę metalu.

\- To nowo odkryty przeze mnie pierwiastek, δuurinin Δ 17. Świeci w ciemności - ofiaruję go wam jako podarunek symbolizujący pokój pomiędzy nami.

Doktor pochylił się w podobnym geście i schowawszy kulę metalu pocałował powietrze kilka centymetrów od skóry niskiej kobiety.

\- Jako podarunek symbolizujący pokój przynoszę ci pocałunek.

Karlica zarumieniła się.

\- Jakie to... intensywne.

W wielkim słoju nadjechała Twarz z Boe. Jej głos był cichy, ale zrozumiał go jedynie Doktor, skinął głową i podziękował. Dla Harry'ego i Hermiony dźwięk jaki wydobyła z siebie Twarz z Boe przypominał pocieranie paznokciami o wilgotną szklankę.

\- Obiecał mi zdradzić wielką tajemnicę przy naszym kolejnym spotkaniu.

\- A ty co mu dałeś - Zapytał szeptem Harry.

\- Sęk w tym, że on nie chciał ode mnie nic... Podobno jest równie stary co wszechświat i równie tajemniczy.

Kolejne pokojowe wymiany podarunków trwały jeszcze kilkanaście minut, Harry ziewnął, zdecydowanie podróżowanie w czasie jest męczące.

\- Drodzy goście nadeszła właściwa chwila, by przedstawić wam ostatnią istotę ludzką, pannę Cassandrę Pyre.

Do pomieszczenia wjechało coś, co kiedyś musiało być starzejącą się kobietą, która nie wiedziała, kiedy przestać robić sobie operacje plastyczne. Była... rozciągniętą na metalowym stelażu płaską, dosłownie płaską połacią skóry z dobrze widocznymi naczyniami krwionośnymi, oczami i ustami. Pod stelażem znajdował się kryształowy słój z mózgiem połączony metalowymi przewodami ze skórą. Po jej bokach stali służący w białych kombinezonach z dyszami.

\- Nie gapcie się! Wiem, wiem - to szokujące, nieprawdaż? Musiałam całkowicie usunąć swój podbródek spójrzcie na różnicę, jaka jestem chuda! Chuda i filigranowa! Nie wyglądam na ponad dwanaście tysięcy lat, prawda? W rzeczy samej, jestem Ostatnim Człowiekiem. Mój ojciec był Teksańczykiem, moja matka pochodziła z Arktycznej Pustyni. Oboje urodzili się na Ziemi i byli ostatnimi w niej pochowanymi. Przybyłam aby uczcić ich pamięć i pożegnać się z nimi.

 _Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 30 minut._  
 _Właściciel niebieskiej budki stojącej w Prywatnej Galerii nr 15 proszony jest o zgłoszenie się natychmiast do gabinetu stewarda._  
 _Gościom przypomina się, że używanie| teleporterów jest surowo zabronione na podstawie traktatu pokojowego|5.4/cup/16. Dziękuję._

\- To mój pojazd - Powiedział Doktor i ruszył w stronę podium stewarda.

Harry i Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiali się co zrobić, po czym podeszli do Cassandry, ta uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie i powiedziała:

\- Kim jesteście?

\- Nazywam się Hermiona, a to Harry.

\- Ja nie muszę się przedstawiać.

Harry pomyślał, że kogoś przypomina mu ten skórzany worek.

\- Gdzie obsługa statku? - Zapytała Hermiona - Nie widziałam nikogo.

\- Statek jest sterowany przez komputer, kochanie.

\- A kto zarządza tym wszystkim?

\- Korporacja. To ona transportuje Stację od jednej imprezy do drugiej.

\- Ale na pokładzie nie ma nikogo z Korporacji?

\- Nie są potrzebni. Ten obiekt jest w pełni automatyczny. Nic nie ma prawa się zepsuć, jest niezatapialny.

\- Byłem na pokładzie statku, który nazywano niezatapialnym - Szepnął Doktor - Skończyłem uczepiony góry lodowej. Więc mówisz, że jeśli mielibyśmy kłopoty, to nie byłoby nikogo, kto mógłby nam pomóc?

\- Obawiam się, że nie.

\- To fantastycznie!

\- Nie rozumiem. W jakim sensie jest to fantastyczne?

\- Wkrótce Słońce przerodzi się w czerwonego olbrzyma, a mój dom umrze. Tam gdzie mieszkałam jako małe dziecko, tam na dole, mamusia i tatuś mieli dom stojący na krawędzi szczeliny Los Angeles. Miałem tyle frajdy. W końcu na powierzchni zrobiło się zbyt gorąco i część z nas ukryła się we wnętrzu, a reszta uciekła... Ja sama również uciekłam, ale dopiero gdy Słońce pochłonęło Merkurego.

\- A co stało się z innymi? - Zapytał Harry - Z rasą ludzką. Gdzie oni odeszli?

\- Mówi się, że rodzaj ludzki dotarł do każdej gwiazdy na niebie. Więc nie jesteś ostatnim człowiekiem. Jestem ostatnim czystym człowiekiem. Inni, to mieszańcy. Nazywają siebie Nowymi Ludźmi, Protoludźmi i Cyfroludźmi, ale wiesz jak ja ich nazywam? Kundle.

\- Właśnie. A ty zostałaś.

\- Zachowałam czystość.

Harry i Hermiona mimowolnie zadrżeli - chociaż od śmierci Bellatrix Lestrange minęło pięć miliardów lat, to ta płachta skóry swoją pychą i mówieniem o czystości krwi im ją przypominała.

\- Jak dużo miałaś zabiegów?

\- 1208. W przyszłym tygodniu będzie 1209. Wybielę sobie krew.

\- To dlatego chciałaś pogadać?

\- Mogła byś być szczuplejsza. - Powiedziała patrząc na Hermionę - Masz za dużo... odstających części ciała.

\- Wolałabym prędzej umrzeć.

\- Głupie dziecko, nie wiesz o czym mówisz.

\- Mówię poważnie, wolałabym umrzeć. Lepiej jest umrzeć niż żyć jak ty.

\- Co ty tam wiesz...

Służący przesunęli stelaż i ich panią do okna widokowego.

\- Urodziłam się na tej planecie tak jak moja mama i mój tata, co czyni mnie oficjalnie ostatnim człowiekiem na tym statku. - Jej usta wykrzywiły się w grymas, który w jej zamierzeniu miał być uśmiechem.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

\- Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem. Byłaś tak długo zgniatana, rozciągana i prasowana, że nie zostało w tobie nic ludzkiego. Wszystko co czyniło cię człowiekiem wyrzuciłaś do śmieci. Jesteś tylko skórą, Cassandro. Szminką i skórą.

Casandra zachichotała.

\- Śmiem powiedzieć, że szminką dobrej jakości.

\- Miło się rozmawiało.

 _Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 20 minut._

Harry podszedł do barku i nalał sobie czegoś, co wyglądało na wodę z kawałkami cytryny, już miał to wypić, gdy nadszedł Doktor i wyrwawszy szklankę z rąk Harry'ego odstawił ją na blat.

\- Chyba nie chcesz zginąć?

\- O czym ty mówisz? To tylko woda z cytryną.

\- To silnie stężony arszenik - Pokazał dłonią na jednego z krztuszących się Propagatorów Menów, do którego szybko podbiegł steward i zamoczył palec w płynie, po czym oblizał go końcem języka.

\- Spodziewam się kłopotów.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś chciał otruć nas wszystkich? Ale po co?

\- Pięć miliardów lat, a wciąż waszemu gatunkowi chodzi o pieniądze. Podejrzewam, że ktoś z gości najpierw wykupił akcje przeciwników reszty, a potem zatruł napoje, żeby zyskać na ich śmierci... Pomyślcie, komu najbardziej by na tym zależało?

 _Cassandrze_. Pomyśleli oboje nic jednak nie mówiąc Doktorowi.

Ten wyszedł na podium i przejąwszy mikrofon powiedział:

\- Nie pijcie niczego co znajduje się w barku, do wszystkiego dolano trucizny! Przeprowadzimy dochodzenie z wszystkimi gośćmi i obsługą.

Steward wstał i powiedział, że jest jedynym członkiem obsługi i siedział na swoim miejscu przez cały czas oczekiwania na zagładę Ziemi, co potwierdzili wszyscy goście. Podobnie było w przypadku Propagatorów i River Song, jak i reszty, poza Cassandrą.

\- Czy to ty?

Uśmiechnęła się.

\- Jak może pan tak mówić? - Wyglądała na poruszoną. - Nawilżcie mnie!

Służący wykonali rozkaz i Casandra kontynuowała:

\- Zresztą jak mogłabym coś wlać do środka... Przecież nie mam rąk.

\- Ale masz lojalnych służących, gotowych na każdy twój rozkaz.

Zaśmiała się.

\- Rozgryzłeś mnie założę się, że w szkole byłeś kujonem i nigdy się nie całowałeś.

\- Nigdy nie chodziłem do szkoły i zdarzały mi się pocałunki.

\- Do broni!

Słudzy Cassandry stanęli przy jej bokach wyciągając do przodu dysze.

\- I co zrobisz, nawilżysz mnie?

\- Tak. Kwasem fluorowodorowym trzynaście, który jak zapewne wiesz rozpuszcza absolutnie wszystko na swojej drodze.

Doktor spojrzał z niepokojem na swoich towarzyszy i syknął:

\- Cofnijcie się!

Wszyscy zebrani przesunęli się pod ściany - tylko Doktor i Cassandra wraz ze sługami stali wciąż na środku sali.

\- Ale do czego potrzebne jest ci to niewyobrażalne bogactwo?

\- Czy uważasz, że taki wygląd jest tani? Bycie płaskim kosztuje fortunę! Jestem ostatnim człowiekiem, Doktorze! Ja! A nie ta twoja dziwaczna przyjaciółka i okularnik!

 _Zagłada Ziemi nastąpi za 3 minuty._

\- Wasza śmierć będzie bardzo użyteczna. Mam akcje w firmach waszych konkurentów. Potroją swoją wartość, jak tylko umrzecie.

\- Ale nikt niczego nie wypije, Cassandro. To jedyna luka w twoim planie.

Zachichotała, a jej głos brzmiał jak groźba.

\- Doktorze, czy myślisz, że jestem dzieckiem? Nadajniki w dłoniach moich służących zdejmą automatycznie powłokę ochronną, usmażycie się na śmierć. Jak szła ta stara ziemska piosenka? „Płoń dziecinko, płoń".

Doktor podszedł do niej.

\- Spłoniesz z nami!

\- Tak mi przykro. Wiem, że używanie teleporterów jest ściśle zabronione, ale jestem taką niegrzeczną dziewczynką...

Statek zadrżał gwałtownie.

\- Przynajmniej umrzecie szybko. Zupełnie jak mój piąty mąż... Gdyby nie było mi obce uczucie moralności, może byłoby mi i was żal.

Z maszynowni dał się słyszeć huk silników.

\- Pa pa kochani!

Jeden z jej służących włączył teleporter i po chwili cała trójka zniknęła.

 _Poziom temperatury wzrasta._

\- Musimy zresetować komputer. Hermiono, wpisz kod opuszczający osłony - Doktor z kolei manipulował czymś co z daleka przypominało dżojstik - 3,00737H3BqlN!

 _Temperatura wzrasta._

 _Zagłada Ziemi za 2 minuty._

 _Temperatura osiągnęła poziom krytyczny._

\- Gdzie jest ten przełącznik!

 _Temperatura na zewnątrz pięć tysięcy stopni._

\- Chwyćcie się czegoś!

 _Temperatura wzrasta._

 _Niebezpiecznie wysoka temperatura._

 _Niebezpiecznie wysoka temperatura._

 _Awaria osłon._

 _Awaria osłon._

 _Awaria osłon._

 _Awaria osłon._

 _Temperatura osiągnęła poziom krytyczny._

 _Poziom temperatury wzrasta.._

 _Zagłada planety za..._

 _..._

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

 _6..._

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _Podnieść osłony!_

 _1._

\- Dzięki Bogu!

Wybuch Ziemi był czymś... spektakularnym... Kilka osób miało łzy w oczach, w tym Hermiona.

 _Egzoszkło naprawione._

 _Egzoszkło naprawione._

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry uśmiechnął się do Doktora

\- Tak, nic mi nie jest.

\- Hermiono?

\- Nic zagrażającego życiu.

\- Hmm... Jestem pełen pomysłów! Numer jeden. Teleportacja przy 5 tysiącach stopni wymaga jakiegoś źródła energii. Numer dwa. To źródło energii musi być tu ukryte. Numer trzy. Jeśli jesteś tak sprytny jak ja, to możesz odwrócić teleportację.

Doktor podszedł do kokpitu i podniósł brązowy wazon ustawiony na nim przez sługę Cassandry, stłukł go i...

\- ...powinieneś widzieć ich twarze...

\- Cassandra! Jaka urocza niespodzianka.

W oczach płaskiej skóry pojawiła się wściekłość.

\- Jak?

\- Odwróciłem proces transmisji teleportacji i hop. Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę, moja droga - już wkrótce przybędzie tu patrol Proklamacji Cieni i zostaniesz unicestwiona za narażenie tylu istnień dla pieniędzy.

\- To zależy od twojej definicji istnienia. I to wystarczy, aby technicznie zająć czymś prawników przez wieki. Podaj mnie do sądu, Doktorze! I oglądaj mnie uśmiechającą się, płaczącą i zatrwożoną...

\- I skrzypiąca?

\- I jaką?

\- Skrzypiącą. Skrzypisz Cassandro.

\- Co?

\- Odwodniłam się! O, na niebiosa! Nawilżcie mnie! Gdzie są moi słudzy? Moi ukochani chłopcy?|Jest za gorąco!

\- Sama podniosłaś temperaturę zdejmując osłony. Jaka szkoda!

\- Nawilżcie mnie!

Władca czasu pokręcił głową.

\- Doktorze, zrób coś! - Krzyknął Harry - Pomóż jej.

\- Wszystko ma swój czas. I wszystko umiera. Nawet ona.

\- Jestem... za... młoda!

Cassandra złuszczyła się i wyschła, w chwilę później oderwała się od stelażu i upadła rozpryskując się na kawałki. Jej usta poruszały się przez chwilę, by zastygnąć już na zawsze. Obok tego, czym kiedyś była stał Doktor, ze smutkiem przypatrując się kolejnej śmierci w swoim długim życiu.

 _Promy cztery i sześć odlatują._

 _Stacja zostaje zamknięta do czasu ukończenia napraw._

\- Koniec Ziemi.

\- Nie ma jej - Zgodziła się z nim Hermiona.

Okno wizualne wypełniał obraz globu niemal już pochłoniętego przez ogromne Słońce.

\- Byliśmy zbyt zajęci ratowaniem siebie. Prawie nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Te wszystkie lata, ta cała historia, a nikt nawet nie patrzył.

\- To...

\- Chodźcie ze mną - Powiedział cicho Doktor kładąc im ręce na ramiona.

W oczach Hermiony lśniły łzy, podczas gdy Harry patrzył przed siebie ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Sądziłaś, że to będzie trwało wiecznie? Ludzie, samochody i beton? Nie będzie. Pewnego dnia, to wszystko zniknie. Nawet niebo. Moja planeta też została zniszczona. Nie istnieje. Spłonęła tak jak Ziemia. Pozostały tylko skały i pył. Zanim jej czas nadszedł.

\- Co się stało?

\- Wybuchła wojna, a my ją przegraliśmy.

\- Wojna z kim? - Zapytała Hermiona.

\- Kiedyś opowiem wam tę historię, pewnego dnia...

Harry skinął głową.

\- A co z takimi jak ty? Jestem Władcą Czasu. Ostatnim z Władców Czasu. Wszyscy inni zginęli. Jestem jedynym ocalałym. Pozostało mi podróżować na własną rękę, bo nie ma nikogo innego. Jestem już tylko ja. Widzieliście jakie to niebezpieczne. Chcecie wrócić do domu?

Pokręcili głowami.

\- A więc dobrze - Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS i puścił ich przodem - Ziemia nigdy nie zostanie zapomniana. Pozostanie w was, we mnie, w kosmosie, który opłakuje jej stratę.

Zapadła przykra cisza.

\- Co powiecie na bar na East Endzie w latach trzydziestych?


	5. Anioły na East Endzie I

**Rozdział IV**

 **Anioły na East Endzie**  
 _część I_

Gdzieś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

Hermiona zaczynała właśnie kolejny dzień pracy w swojej agencji nieruchomości i właśnie miała nalać sobie kawy oraz przejrzeć listę domów sprzedanych w tym tygodniu, gdy zadzwonił telefon.

– Słucham?

– Strzeż się Płaczącego Anioła.

– Przepraszam, kto mówi?

– Twoje życie od tego zależy. Nie mrugaj! Nie gaś światła!

– Przepraszam, to chyba pomyłka...

– Nie waż się mrugnąć. Mrugnij, a będziesz martwa. Są szybcy, szybsi niż myślisz. Nie odwracaj się, nie rozglądaj się, i nie mrugaj. Powodzenia.

– Ale dlaczego?

Rozmówca rozłączył się.

Kobieta szybko wybrała numer swojej przyjaciółki Kathy.

– Halo?

– Kath? Właśnie odebrałam dziwny telefon... Jakiś świr próbował mnie przestraszyć. Masz czas się spotkać? Chcę cie zabrać w pewne miejsce...

* * *

 _TARDIS_

– Wszyscy cali?

– Tak Doktorze – Odpowiedziała Hermiona, a Harry przytaknął.

Mężczyzna w szarym płaszczu podróżnym podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je teatralnym gestem.

– Witajcie we wczesnych latach 30 dwudziestego wieku. East End wzywa!

Odwrócił się w ich kierunku – wyglądali na niepewnych czego mają się spodziewać.

— Obiecuję, że tym razem nic nam nie grozi, lata 30 są jedną z najspokojniejszych epok w historii Ziemi – Westchnął ciężko – No może poza dwoma ostatnimi latami tej dekady...

– Masz na myśli atak Hitlera na Polskę?

– Hitlera, ekspansję Daleków w Mgławicy Thei, wystawę w Galerii Transadialnej na Charonie. Ale obecnie jest rok 1931, dziewięć lat temu zakończyła się Pierwsza Wojna Światowa.

– Pójdziemy, jeśli przestaniesz mówić.

– Zdecydowanie – Poparła go Hermiona.

* * *

 _Gdzieś w alternatywnej rzeczywistości._

– Dlaczego mnie tutaj zaprowadziłaś? – Kathy rozglądała się dookoła, znajdowały się w starym, od dawna opuszczonym domu, dla którego nabywcę miała znaleźć firma Hermiony. Budynek był zbudowany w stylu klasycznym i w środku przypominał bardziej pałac niż zaniedbany dom na przedmieściach Londynu. Z sufitów zwisały zakurzone kryształowe żyrandole, ściany ozdabiały stare, zniszczone obrazy, gdzieniegdzie widać jeszcze było misterny wzór sztukaterii, a posadzki zdobiły najlepsze rodzaje czarnego i białego marmuru.

Hermiona zaczęła powoli obracać się dookoła, przyśpieszając i zwalniając, aż zakręciło jej się w głowie. Wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Uwielbiała ten zapach... Kurz, słaba woń kobiecych, ściętej trawy, książek i ta cisza...

– Nie wiem, dlaczego zajmujesz się takimi domami, przecież nikt go nie kupi. To praktycznie zabytek. Nawet ty musiałabyś pracować ze trzydzieści lat, nie jeść i oszczędzać, żeby móc sobie na niego pozwolić.

– Znasz mnie, kocham stare rzeczy. Powodują, że jestem smutna.

– A co jest dobrego w smutku?

– Nie wiem, ten dom przypomina mi coś, czego chyba nie chcę pamiętać.

Przeszły do następnego pomieszczenia – wielkiej bawialni ze stołem do gry w karty, rzeźbionymi krzesłami i kilkoma wyposażonymi w kółka miniaturowymi barkami.

– Ten dom już dawno temu powinien zostać sprzedany, klienci powinni walić do ciebie drzwiami i oknami. Dobra lokalizacja, świetne połączenie, dojście do stacji metra zajmuje pięć minut, spory metraż no i fasada wygląda naprawdę imponująco.

– Sęk w tym, że nikt nie chce go kupić, chyba po raz pierwszy w mojej karierze będę musiała sobie odpuścić.

– A nie było żadnych chętnych do obejrzenia go?

Hermiona z rezygnacją pokiwała głową.

– Najpierw starsza kobieta, a w miesiąc później para z dzieckiem. Żadne z nich do tej pory się nie odezwało. Tydzień temu jakaś kobieta powiedziała mi, żebym zrezygnowała z jego sprzedaży, ale wciąż miałam nadzieję, że znajdzie się ktoś, komu się spodoba. Gdybym miała wystarczającą ilość pieniędzy już dawno sama bym go kupiła.

– Ten dom zasługuje na to by ktoś w nim zamieszkał.

– Często wyobrażałam sobie, że będę tu mieszkać z Ray'em, że nasze dzieci będą się tutaj bawić, że stworzymy dom, o jakim zawsze marzyłam.

Przyjaciółka poklepała Hermionę po ramieniu.

– Jest jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie w tym domu, które chciałam ci pokazać, podeszła do dębowych drzwi i otworzyła je szeroko.

Salon był naprawdę ogromny, co podkreślał jeszcze wielki rzeźbiony w motywy roślinne kominek z jednej bryły marmuru wbudowany w ścianę. Otaczały go posągi aniołów, które wydawały się nienaruszone zębem czasu. Zostały wyobrażone jako istoty z wielkimi skrzydłami, w długich, zwiewnych szatach przepasanych szarfą i pięknymi falującymi włosami spływającymi im aż do połowy ramion.

– Co to?

– Płaczące Anioły. Jest ich dokładnie sześć nie licząc tych przed domem.

– To dlatego w katalogu twojej firmy figuruje jako "Dom pod Aniołami"?

– Dokładnie.

Kathy zadrżała.

– Nie chciałabym mieć takich posągów w domu ani w ogródku, jeśli o tym mowa.

Przez chwilę rozmawiały na temat antycznych mebli w salonie, dopóki na zegarku kieszonkowym Kathy nie wybiła dziesiąta. Obie podeszły wtedy do drzwi, ale przyjaciółka złapała Hermionę za ramię.

– Poruszył się!

– Co?

– Płaczący Anioł – Podeszła do posągu – Poruszył się, wcześniej zakrywał dłońmi oczy a teraz są kilka centymetrów niżej.

– Robisz sobie ze mnie żarty, co?

– Herm przysięgam ci, że ten Anioł się poruszył!

Usłyszały dzwonek do drzwi.

– Kto to?

– Nie wiem. Może listonosz.

– Przecież nikt tutaj nie mieszka. Nie wysyła się listów tam gdzie nikt nie będzie mógł ich odebrać.

– Idziesz ze mną?

Kobieta pokręciła głową. Hermiona zeszła po schodach i otworzyła drzwi, Przed nimi stał młodo wyglądający, szczupły mężczyzna w garniturze.

– Pani Hermiona Jane Granger?

– Tak.

– Poproszono mnie, aby dostarczył tutaj ten list.

Podał jej grubą szarą kopertę z jej imieniem napisanym atramentem.

– Wygląda na stary... Skąd pan wiedział, że tu będę?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

– Bo jest stary. Miała rację, jest pani inteligentna.

– To skomplikowane. Chyba sam tego nie rozumiem. Przepraszam, głupio się czuję, ale muszę mieć absolutną pewność. Ma pani przy sobie jakiś dowód tożsamości ze zdjęciem?

Hermiona wyjęła z torebki prawo jazdy.

– Proszę.

Mężczyzna wziął go i w chwilę później oddał z powrotem.

– To pani.

– Najwyraźniej. Czy może mi pan to wytłumaczyć? Ten list i wszystko...

– To takie dziwne widzieć panią po tych wszystkich latach.

– Od kogo jest ten list.

– To właściwie długa historia.

– Nazwisko?

– Katherine Marie Merton. Ale kazała mi powiedzieć, że przed ślubem nazywała się Kathy Rowborthem. Poprosiła mnie, żebym przekazał pani ten list w tym dniu i o tej godzinie

– Kathy?

– Tak, babcia Kat.

– Katherine Marie Rowborthem? Czy to jakiś chory żart?

– Żart?

– Kathy, to ty? – Krzyknęła w stronę salonu – Bardzo zabawne!

– Proszę przeczytać ten list.

– Nie chcę go – Rzuciła nim w stronę mężczyzny – Czy to pan dzwonił do mnie dwie godziny temu?

– Nie proszę pani – Wyglądał na zawiedzionego – Widzimy się po raz pierwszy, chociaż słyszałem od babci o pani. Obiecałem, że dam pani ten list choćby za cenę życia.

– Obiecałeś?. Komu?

– Mojej babci.|Katherine Marie Merton. Mówiła, że mi pani nie uwierzy.

– Pańska babcia? Skąd? Jak?

– Umarła 20 lat temu – Otworzył list i wyjął stare dagerotypowe zdjęcie. Hermiona wzięła je do ręki i zaraz potem oddała je mężczyźnie.

– Są spokrewnione?

– Słucham?

– Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Kathy i twoja babcia – są identyczne. Czy to po niej dostała to imię?

– Nie mogę tego pani powiedzieć. Babcia kazała pani samej przeczytać list, a kiedy umierała przysiągłem jej, że go pani oddam – Pożegnał się i odszedł zostawiając ją w samą z listem kilkudziesięciu lat.

 _Moja droga Hermiono,_

 _Jeśli mój wnuk zrobił to, co mi obiecał, to gdy to czytasz minęło parę minut od naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Dla ciebie. Dla mnie minęło ponad 60 lat. Sądzę, że o ile nie dożyję bardzo późnego wieku, to gdy otworzysz ten list nie będzie mnie już wśród żywych. Nie żałuj mnie. Przeżyłam dobre, pełne radości i smutków życie. Pokochałam dobrego człowieka i byłam przez niego kochana. Polubiłabyś Bena. Jest typem mężczyzny, z jakim nigdy nie związałabym się w XX wieku i dlatego przepełnia mnie bezgraniczne szczęście, że go mam. Był pierwszą osobą, jaką spotkałam w 1920 roku. Zakochaliśmy się w sobie i wkrótce urodziłam mu całą gromadkę dzieci. Zamieszkałam razem z nim w małej wiosce Burgh na północy i mieszkałam tam do czasu jego śmierci. Potem razem z moją córką Elsbeth przeniosłyśmy się do Sussex i to tu dane mi będzie dożyć końca moich dni otoczona miłością i szacunkiem moich bliskich. Wiele razy za tobą tęskniłam, ale pocieszała mnie myśl, że rozłąka z tobą była mi przeznaczona. Chciałabym móc opowiedzieć ci wiele rzeczy o moim życiu, o pierwszych latach wspólnego życia z Benem, o tym jak bardzo potrafił być irytujący i jak bardzo się kochaliśmy, ale muszę się śpieszyć. Herm jesteś w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie! Widzisz, rozpisałam sobie to wszystko i chyba wiem co się wtedy stało. Powiedziałam ci, że ten anioł się poruszył, a ty zostawiłaś mnie w pokoju, żeby odebrać list, który ci wysłałam i który właśnie czytasz. W chwilę później podeszłam do okna, żeby zobaczyć czy miałaś rację, że był to listonosz, sekundę później usłyszałam szelest powietrza i znalazłam się na szkockim wzgórzu. Możesz sobie wyobrazić co wtedy myślałam, ale nie chcę tracić czasu. Wziąć wdech w 2007 roku i wydech w 1920. Benowi powiedziałam, że urodziłam się w 1902._

– Powiedziałaś mu, że masz 18 lat? Ty wredna kłamczucho! – Wyszeptała ze łzami w oczach Hermiona. W rzeczywistości Kathy miała już 23 lata.

 _To był jeden z Płaczących Aniołów. Hermi, musisz uciekać z tego domu, wydaje mi się, że nie mogą się poruszać, jeśli na nich patrzymy, więc nie mrugaj, ani nie gaś światła i zapamiętaj jedno – byłaś, jesteś i będziesz moją najlepszą przyjaciółką._

 _Moje ostatnie myśli są przy tobie, proszę Boga by udało ci się uciec._

 _Kat_

Hermiona stanęła i otarła łzy dłonią, wiedziała, że nie ma w tym domu już nikogo na kim mogłoby jej zależeć, wybiegła z domu przyciskając do siebie ostatnie słowa swojej przyjaciółki. Na niebie zebrały się ciemne chmury, kiedy była już przy nili metra rozpadał się zimny, kwietniowy deszcz.

Kilka ulic dalej zmaterializowała się ciemnoniebieska budka policyjna, z której wyszli Doktor, Harry i Hermiona, przez chwilę ze zdziwieniem rozglądali się dookoła, a Doktor prawie podskoczył, gdy ulicą przejechał nowoczesny samochód.

– Chyba TARDIS przeniósł nas gdzie indziej niż chcieliśmy.

– A to może się zdarzyć? – Zapytała Hermiona.

– Czasami tak jest, że sam przenosi mnie do zupełnie nieoczekiwanego miejsca, zazwyczaj dzieje się tak, gdy chce naprawić jakiś bałagan stworzony przez kogoś, kto nie pochodzi z Ziemi, albo zapobiec jakiejś katastrofie.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Czyli nie do końca nad nim panujesz.

– Jestem Władcą Czasu, panie Potter i mogę cię zapewnić, że potrafię zapanować nad wszystkim, co...

Ich rozmowę przerwała Hermiona.

– Czy ten posąg wcześniej tu stał?

Spojrzeli w tę stronę co ona i zobaczyli piękny posąg Płaczącego Anioła około siedmiu metrów od nich, na samym środku ronda ulicznego.

– To niemożliwe...

– O czym mówisz? – Zapytał Harry również patrząc na posąg. – Takie rzeźby chyba częściej widuje się na cmentarzu niż na rondzie ulicznym na przedmieściach.

– To nie posąg – Powiedział cicho Doktor. – To Płaczący Anioł.

– Chyba gdzieś słyszałam tę nazwę...

– Na promie kosmicznym – Rzucił szybko Harry. – Steward powiedział, że ktoś z gości honorowych zajmuje się badaniem Płaczących Aniołów.

– Tak, profesor River Song, kiedyś na pewno ją poznacie – Chrząknął Doktor – To fascynująca rasa. Jedyni psychopaci we Wszechświecie, którzy ładnie zabijają. Bez bałaganu, zamieszania, zbędnej krwi i konieczności pozbycia się zwłok. Po prostu przenoszą cię w przeszłość i żyjesz aż umrzesz. Reszta twojego życia zostaje zniszczona w mgnieniu oka. Umierasz w przeszłości, a w teraźniejszości oni pochłaniają energię dni, które mogłeś przeżyć. Wszystkich skradzionych momentów. Są stworzeniami abstrakcji. Żywią się energią potencjalną. Kiedy ktoś na nich patrzy nie są w stanie się poruszyć, ich system obronny działa w ten sposób, że praktycznie stają się kamieniem. Ale wystarczy mrugnięcie i już cię nie ma, są bardzo szybkie. Poza tym to najsamotniejsze istoty we Wszechświecie.

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? To zwyczajna statua, pewnie upamiętnia jakieś ważne wydarzenie z przeszłości.

– Nie, Harry – Szybko powiedziała Hermiona. – Kilka kilometrów stąd mieszka moja przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa i kiedy przyjechałam do niej na wakacjach nie widziałam tego posągu, a raczej trudno byłoby go przegapić.

– Dokładnie – Wyszeptał Doktor. – Tylko co Płaczące Anioły robią na przedmieściach Londynu?

– Szukają czegoś? – Zasugerował Harry.

– To jasne jak słońce! Szukają kogoś, kto wie, że istnieją. Zamknę tylko TARDIS.

– Doktorze!

– Tak Hermiono? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Gryfonki.

– On zniknął!

W rondo uliczne było teraz puste.

– Szybko do środka! – Pobiegli do TARDIS i znalazłszy się w środku Doktor wyciągnął stary radar kineskopowy, w który zaczął wbijać kolejne serie liczb.

– Dzięki niemu namierzę Anioły i dowiemy się kogo ścigają.

Radar zaszumiał i na jego ekranie pojawiło się dziewięć poruszających się małych punkcików i jeden o wiele szybszy od nich. Na ekranie wyświetliło się też jedno imię.

– Hermiona Granger – Przeczytał zduszonym głosem Harry.


	6. Anioły na East Endzie II

**Rozdział V**

 **Anioły na East Endzie**

 _część II_

– Hermiona Granger – powiedział zduszonym głosem Harry.

Doktor wyrwał mu zakurzony ekran kineskopowy i kilka razy postukał weń palcem po czym jeszcze kilka razy wprowadził niezwykle długie ciągi liczb. Obraz zaczął śnieżyć, ale po chwili znowu pojawiły się na nim kropki i nazwisko Hermiony.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Władcy Czasu i zapytała cicho:

– Dlaczego jest tutaj moje imię?

Doktor po raz pierwszy odkąd go spotkali wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

– Myślę, że TARDIS celowo nas tutaj skierowała... Jesteśmy, jakby to powiedzieć... w innym wszechświecie.

Harry zerknął na niego niepewnie.

– W multiwersum istnieje nieskończenie wiele tworzących się, trwających i ginących wszechświatów. Każdy z tych wszechświatów jest kształtowany przez nasze decyzje, nieprzewidziane wypadki i przypadek. Na przykład w jednym z nich Hitler zwyciężył wojnę, w innym, w jednym z nich chyba nigdy nie trafiłem na ten statek kosmiczny i nie żyjesz. Przy każdym wyborze, decyzji czy interwencji w kontinuum tworzy się odrębny wszechświat ze swoją historią, mieszkańcami i materią... Domyślam się, że nawet istnieje wszechświat, w którym nie doszło do Wielkiego Wybuchu... Po prostu materia zaczęła się...

– Przejdź do rzeczy – powiedział Harry.

Doktor zastanowił się i na nowo podjął.

– Więc jak możecie się domyślić istnieje nieskończenie wiele nas i robi się nas coraz więcej, za każdym razem, kiedy podejmujemy jakąś decyzję. Podejrzewam, że TARDIS celowo nas tutaj wysłała bo musimy zapobiec czemuś co nie może się wydarzyć.

– Więc twój... – zaczął Harry.

– MOJA, Harry... TARDIS jest kobietą.

Gryfoni popatrzyli po sobie ze zdziwieniem.

– By wam to zwizualizować pomyślcie o podziale komórek – oczywiście na skutek jednej decyzji powstać może kilka wszechświatów – niektóre z nich tworzą się bezwiednie, inne w wyniku przypadku, a jeden raz widziałem celowe stworzenie wszechświata. Istnieją światy kieszonkowe, które zazwyczaj zapadają się, są niezwykle nietrwałe i szybko się o nich zapomina... My trafiliśmy do zwykłego wszechświata, jednak jest kilka rzeczy, których nie możemy zrobić... Słyszałem od Harry'ego o twoich doświadczeniach ze zmieniaczami czasu... Czy możesz mi przypomnieć jakie są zasady magicznych podroży w czasie?

Hermiona ze zdziwieniem skinęła głową

– Użycie zmieniacza czasu jest generalnie bardzo niebezpieczne. Słyszałam o przypadkach zabicia swojej młodszej wersji i przez to zniknięciu w teraźniejszości. Nie wolno cofać się dalej niż o pięć godzin do tyłu – jednym z najbardziej znanych przypadków jest historia Eloise Mintumble, która przez cofnięcie się do 1402 roku spowodowała, że dwudziestu pięciu członków jej rodziny nigdy się nie urodziło, a gdy wróciła do swoich czasów jej ciało było w wieku pięciuset lat, nieodwracalnie uszkodzone zmarła w Szpitalu Świętego Munga ze starości. Magii miało duże problemy z zatuszowaniem całego zajścia i wprowadziło rygorystyczne prawa dotyczące podróży w czasie. Dlatego właśnie nie należy ingerować w czasie bo można doprowadzić do powstania niezwykle skomplikowanych paradoksów czasowych...

– Dokładnie o to mi chodziło! – wykrzyknął Doktor przytulając ją do siebie.

Hermiona poczerwieniała aż po końce uszu.

– Pamiętasz Harry jak na trzecim roku prawie zostałeś pocałowany przez dementora, ale uratowałeś siebie wyczarowując Patronusa jako przybysz z przyszłości. Jest to o tyle dziwne, że gdybyś nie rzucił tego Patronusa, zostałbyś pocałowany, a twoja dusza byłaby stracona. Wtedy nie mógłbyś wrócić z przyszłości, żeby sobie pomóc.

– Dlatego więc rozumiesz, że dzisiaj musisz zostać w TARDIS – jeśli tylko dotkniesz, spotkasz lub nawet zobaczysz z daleka swoją alternatywną wersję to osnowa czasoprzestrzeni może tego nie wytrzymać i pojawią się pęknięcia w czasie.

– Ale przecież podróżowałam już w czasie...

Doktor położył jej rękę na ramieniu.

– Ale podróżowałaś do tej pory w swojej linii czasowej nigdy nie spotykając samej siebie... Teraz spotkałabyś swoją alternatywną wersję z inną linią czasową będącą tobą i to mogło by zapoczątkować reakcję łańcuchową i najprawdopodobniej doprowadzić do drugiego Wielkiego Wybuchu w obu waszych światach, a kto wie czy nie we wszystkich... Dlatego właśnie zostaniesz w TARDIS – możesz odwiedzić moją bibliotekę, tylko zapamiętaj drogę powrotną.

Harry nie odzywał się już od jakiegoś czasu i nagle złapał Doktora za rękaw, pokazując mu ekran.

– Otoczyli ją.

Doktor zerknął na kineskop i złapawszy Harry'ego za ramię wybiegł z TARDIS. Zatrzymał się i pogładził delikatnie niebieskie drewno budki.

– Za nic jej stamtąd nie wypuszczaj.

* * *

 _Nieco dalej_

Hermiona biegła wzdłuż pustej ulicy ściskając w dłoni pomięty list od Kathy z trudem łapiąc oddech. Czuła, że jest śledzona chociaż nie mogła niczym usprawiedliwić swojego podejrzenia – ulica była pusta, a chodniki, ławki i plac zabaw dziwnie wyludnione. Za każdym razem gdy się odwracała miała wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak... Słyszała coś jakby cichy stukot przypominający uderzenia końskiego kopyta o kamień, ale wiedziała, że to nie jest żadne zwierzę.

Zobaczyła w oddali dwupiętrowy dom i podbiegła do niego, ale po kilku minutach pukania okazało się, że nikogo nie ma w domu. Hermiona wróciła na ulicę i odruchowo sięgnęła do boku w poszukiwaniu torebki. Cholera! Musiała zostawić ją w tamtym domu. Cholera, cholera, cholera! W torebce był jej telefon...

Ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła do góry. Niebo było zasnute ciężkimi, ciemnofioletowymi chmurami, których dobrze orientująca się w metrologii (wybranie ładnego dnia na prezentację nowej nieruchomości nabywcom zwiększało szansę na sprzedaż) Hermiona nigdy w życiu nie widziała. Zatrzymała się wpatrując w niebo – chmury zasłoniły już trzy czwarte nieboskłonu, w tym wysoko jeszcze znajdujące się na nim słońce, niemal wysysając całe światło jakie padało na ulicę... Nieoczekiwanie zapaliły się latarnie uliczne lekko rozświetlając chodnik swoim złotawym światłem, gdy nagle jedna z nich na końcu ulicy zaczęła mrugać i zgasła z dobrze słyszalnym pyknięciem. W chwilę później zamigotały i zgasły dwie następne...

– Cholera! – syknęła Hermiona biegnąc w przeciwną stronę.

Po jakichś trzydziestu minutach zauważyła, że i z tej strony latarnie gasną. Zrozumiała co czują zwierzęta tkwiące w potrzasku – stanęła przy środkowej latarni i ręką wymacała w kieszeni płaszcza gaz pieprzowy, który zawsze nosiła ze sobą Kath... Musiała jej go tam wrzucić, gdy szła otworzyć drzwi jej wnukowi. Niebo pociemniało jeszcze bardziej i to co odbierał jej wzrok wyglądało na bezgwiezdną i bezksiężycową noc. Co dziwne z tych chmur nie padał deszcz, nad jej głową nie błyskały pioruny i nie słyszała dźwięku grzmotów.

Powoli wyciągnęła walcowate opakowanie gazu z kieszeni i uważnie obserwując migoczące i gasnące z obu stron latarnie oparła się plecami jedną z nich i czuwała. Czas zdawał się wlec ślimaczym tempem, gdy usłyszała ludzkie kroki. Wyciągnęła rękę do przodu i prysnęła gazem w oczy napastnikowi.

– Aaa! – krzyknął Doktor łapiąc się za twarz.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Harry'ego, który z instynktem szukającego uchylił się na bok i złapał ją za rękę w nadgarstku.

– Puść! – syknęła przez zęby.

– Oszalałaś? – wydyszał Harry. – Chcesz pozbawić nas wzroku?

Przez chwilę szarpała się z nim nie będąc w stanie uwolnić ręki. Włożyła drugą do kieszeni i wyciągnęła niewielki zwitek banknotów sto funtowych.

– To wszystkie pieniądze jakie mam. Weźcie je i dajcie mi spokój. – warknęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią z politowaniem.

– Nie chcemy twoich pieniędzy, kobieto... Przyszliśmy cię uratować.

Hermiona kątem oka spojrzała na wciąż pocierającego oczy Doktora i na wciąż gasnące światła.

– Czy to wasza robota? – skinęła głową w stronę ciemnych lamp po drugiej stronie ulicy.

– Nie. – stwierdził Harry puszczając jej rękę.

Nie schowała gazu do kieszeni wciąż im niedowierzając.

– Skąd wiedzieliście, że tu jestem?

– Powiedziano nam, że potrzebujesz naszej pomocy. – mruknął Doktor przecierając wierzchem rękawa oczy. – Możesz mówić mi Doktorze, a to Harry. Czy możesz mi powiedzieć jakim świństwem prysnęłaś mi w twarz?

Hermiona popatrzyła nerwowo na swoje ręce.

– To gaz pieprzowy mojej przyjaciółki. – zamyśliła się. – Skąd w ogóle wiedzieliście, że tu będę? Najpierw ten dziwny telefon, potem list od Kath, a teraz te latarnie, chmury i wy.

Doktor spojrzał do góry.

– To nie są zwykłe chmury... Latarnie też nie gasną same z siebie... Telefon, list? O czym mówisz.

W ciągu pięciu minut Hermiona streściła im przebieg dzisiejszego dnia.

– Więc dostałaś ostrzegający cię telefon. – Doktor zanotował coś w małym notesie z kieszeni płaszcza. – Ciekawe... Czy zauważyłaś, że latarnie przestały gasnąć?

Kobieta w szoku rozejrzała się dookoła.

– To chyba dobrze...

– Niekoniecznie. Być może po prostu nie chcą wysłać w przeszłość niepotrzebnych świadków.

Zamyślił się.

– Jeśli zobaczycie coś białego nie zamykajcie oczu.

– Ile ich jest? – zapytał Harry.

Władca Czasu wyciągnął śrubokręt soniczny i zaczął robić nim w powietrzu elipsy nad ich głowami.

– Czternastu, może piętnastu... Zbyt wiele bym mógł sobie z nimi poradzić.

Harry wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę, ale Doktor powstrzymał go ruchem ręki.

– Większość zaklęć odbija się od nich rykoszetem.

Hermiona podała mu gaz pieprzowy.

– Nawet to cholerstwo nie zadziała na Płaczące Anioły... Nie można ich zabić, zniszczyć, przetopić, oszołomić, ani rozbić. Pozostaje nam tylko je oszukać...

* * *

 _TARDIS_

– Otwórz się! – krzyknęła Hermiona pchając drzwi na zewnątrz.

Po kilku próbach i _Alohomorze_ doszła do wniosku, że tych drzwi nie da się otworzyć. Usiadła na schodkach z kineskopem na kolanach i zaczęła myśleć. To właśnie rozum był jej największym atutem. Harry, Doktor i jej alternatywna wersja byli otoczeni przez czternaście Płaczących Aniołów. W jakiś niepojęty sposób czuła strach tej drugiej Hermiony – paraliżujące jej wolę obce i nieznane uczucie. Musi pomyśleć... co mówił Doktor o Aniołach? _To fascynująca rasa. Jedyni psychopaci we Wszechświecie, którzy ładnie zabijają. Bez bałaganu, zamieszania, zbędnej krwi i konieczności pozbycia się zwłok. Po prostu przenoszą cię w przeszłość i żyjesz aż umrzesz. Reszta twojego życia zostaje zniszczona w mgnieniu oka. Umierasz w przeszłości, a w teraźniejszości oni pochłaniają energię dni, które mogłeś przeżyć. Wszystkich skradzionych momentów. Są stworzeniami abstrakcji. Żywią się energią potencjalną. Kiedy ktoś na nich patrzy nie są w stanie się poruszyć, ich system obronny działa w ten sposób, że praktycznie stają się kamieniem. Ale wystarczy mrugnięcie i już cię nie ma, są bardzo szybkie. Poza tym to najsamotniejsze istoty we Wszechświecie._ Energia potencjalna... Tak to właściwy trop... Pomyślała o tym wszystkim co przeżyła z Harrym i Ronem, a potem znalazła rozwiązanie.

Podeszła do panelu głównego TARDIS i cicho wyszeptała wtulając twarz w konsolę:

– Musimy ich ocalić... Tylko my jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić...

TARDIS zadrżała wydając z siebie głuchy odgłos.

– Tak, jestem pewna.

Przeraźliwie jasne światło wydobyło się spod konsoli rozświetlając wnętrze TARDIS... Dwa strumienie płynnego wirującego ognia dotarły do oczu Hermiony. Nagle widziała wszystko, była wszystkim i czuła wszystko. Docierały do niej bicia serc wszystkich istot, słyszała szum drzew na Xreothi, dzieliła ból, miłość, strach i śmierć ze wszystkim w multiuniwersum. Dookoła niej powstawały nowe cywilizacje, niszczały pomniki chwały i zwycięstw, porastały mchem groby wszechmocnych królów i wojowników.

Nawet nie usłyszała gdy TARDIS zaczęła startować.

* * *

 _Nieco dalej_

Stali oparci o siebie plecami z twarzami skierowanymi na zewnątrz – Doktor celował śrubokrętem sonicznym przed siebie, Harry z wyciągniętą do przodu różdżką przypominał sobie zaklęcia, a Hermiona ściskała w dłoni gaz pieprzowy. Byli otoczeni... każdy włos, każda komórka ich ciał była nakierowana obronę i atak. Praktycznie nie mrugali – tylko w takiej pozycji byli w stanie utrzymywać Płaczące Anioły w bezruchu.

– Mamy jakieś szanse za zwycięstwo? – zapytał półgębkiem Harry.

Doktor uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Źadne.

Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Więc zginiemy?

– Nie. – powiedział Doktor. – Przeniosą nas w czasie o jakieś osiemdziesiąt lat do tyłu, co nie znaczy, że nie zniszczymy jednego czy dwóch.

Wydawało im się, że stoją w tej pozycji od wieków, gdy nagle usłyszeli charakterystyczną serię zgrzytów i przed ich oczami zmaterializowała się TARDIS.

– To niemożliwe... – wybąkał Harry. – Hermiona nie mogła sama użyć TARDIS...

Drzwi niebieskiej budki rozwarły się na oścież i stanęła w nich otoczona przeraźliwie złocistą aurą Hermiona. Jej oczy płonęły tym samym blaskiem, który emanował z TARDIS rozświetlając niemal słonecznym blaskiem mroczną ulicę.

– Co ty zrobiłaś? – ryknął Doktor.

Po twarzy Hermiony spływały łzy, jej włosy były w nieładzie, a ciało lśniło.

– Spojrzałam do wnętrza TARDIS, a ona spojrzała we mnie.

– Hermiono... – Harry miał łzy w oczach.

– Spojrzałaś w wir czasowy! Nikt nigdy nie powinien weń zaglądać, to...

Hermiona uniosła dłoń.

– Poprosiłam ją by pomogła mi was ocalić. Stworzyłam wszechświat, stworzyłam siebie. Wzięłam słowa, rozmieściłam je w czasie i przestrzeni. Wysłałam wiadomość do ciebie, siostro i sprowadziłam cię tu. – uśmiechnęła się do swojej alternatywnej wersji.

– Musisz natychmiast przestać! W twojej głowie jest wir czasowy. Spłoniesz!

Pokręciła lekko głową.

– Muszę was ochronić. Chcę byście byli bezpieczni.

Łzy nieprzerwanie płynęły po jej twarzy.

– Wy! – odwróciła się w stronę Płaczących Aniołów. – Jesteście nicością. Widzę wszelki czas i miejsce, każdy pojedynczy atom waszego jestestwa i władam nimi. Wszystko musi obrócić się w proch. Wszystko! Wszystko musi umrzeć!

Stojące w cieniu Anioły zaczęły jaśnieć i jeden po drugim zamieniły się w złocisty pył, a pył rozwiał się na wietrze.

– Przestań Hermiono!

– Jak mogłabym przestać!

Rozłożyła szeroko ręce.

– Daję życie.

– Ale to jest złe! Nie możesz kontrolować życia i śmierci.

– Mogę! Słońce i Księżyc. Dzień i Noc. Pory roku i Czas. Ale dlaczego to aż tak boli? – Jej twarz w niczym nie przypominała już twarzy Hermiony – było to pradawne, dzikie oblicze bardziej podobne boskiemu niż ludzkiemu. Tylko łzy nie przestawały płynąć.

– Ta moc cię zabije i to moja wina!

– Widzę wszystko... To co jest... to co było... i co kiedykolwiek może się stać. Cały czas i przestrzeń. Moją śmierć...

– Ja widzę to przez cały czas. – szepnął Doktor.

– I czy to nie doprowadza cię do szaleństwa?

Uśmiechnął się.

Hermiona przyłożyła rękę do czoła.

– Moja głowa... To mnie zabija.

Doktor wstał i chwycił jej głowę. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i po chwili strumień płynnego ognia wstąpił w niego.

Hermiona niemal upadła na ziemię, ale Harry ją złapał. Ostatkiem sił machnęła dłonią w stronę swojej alternatywnej wersji, która odwróciła się i poszła w drugą stronę.

– Co jej jest, Doktorze? – zapytał Harry.

Doktor uklękł przy nich i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło.

– Wchłonięcie wiru czasowego niemal ją zabiło... Wyobraź sobie, że przez te kilka minut była najpotężniejszą istotą we Wszechświecie, tysiące razy potężniejszą od wszystkiego co istnieje i co widziałem. Będzie spała przez co najmniej kilka godzin, a gdy juz wstanie nie będzie nic pamiętać.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę TARDIS.

– A z tobą moja droga to ja już sobie porozmawiam. – westchnął dotykając błękitnych drzwi. – Dziękuję.

Podszedł do Harry'ego i podniósłwszy Hermionę ruszył do niebieskiej budki. Zanieśli ją do jej sypialni gdzie położyli ją do łózka i wyszli. Później Doktor zrobił w jednym z niezliczonych pomieszczeń TARDIS herbatę i w saloniku przy sypialni Hermiony zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać...

– Rozumiem, że masz wiele pytań i odpowiem przynajmniej na część z nich.

Harry objął dłońmi ciepły kubek i zapytał:

– Dlaczego alternatywna wersja Hermiony odeszła, i dlaczego do cholery nie było drugiego Wielkiego Wybuchu?

Doktor uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

– Hermiona ruchem ręki wymazała jej wspomnienia o wszystkim co się dzisiaj stało i kazała odejść. Myślę, że do końca życia zachowa jakąś bliżej nie określoną część mocy, z której nie będzie zdawała sobie nawet sprawy. Co do konsekswencji ich spotkania to jakimś cudem Hermionie udało się powstrzymać osnowę czasoprzestrzeni przed rozpadnięciem się – według mnie to spotkanie nie miało miejsca w historii tego Wszechświata – po prostu na nowo ją przepisała. Wydaje mi się, że cofnęła jakąś część swojej świadomości w czasie i przeniosła do dzisiaj Kath, która również niczego nie będzie pamiętała.

– Co z Płaczącymi Aniołami?

– Przestały istnieć. Rozerwała więzi pomiędzy atomami, które je tworzyły...

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, gdy nagle dłoń Doktora zaczęła migotać złotawym światłem.

– Co to?

– Obawiam się, mój przyjacielu, że nie pozostało mi już wiele czasu...

Harry zadrżał.

– O czym mówisz?

– Pamiętasz jak opowiadałem wam o Władcach Czasu, wiedzy i zdolnościach jakie zdobyli?

Harry skinął głową.

– Regeneruję się... To trochę ryzykowany proces i nigdy nie wiadomo jak się skończy.

Gryfon podszedł do niego.

– Doktorze!

– Nie zbliżaj się!

– Powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

– Zaabsorbowałem energię z wiru czasowego, a nikt nie powinien tego robić. Każda komórka mojego ciała umiera... Władcy Czasu przyswoili sobie tą sztuczkę, to takie oszukiwanie śmierci. Tylko, że...

– Tylko co?

– Tylko, że się to oznacza, że się zmienię. Nie zobaczysz już tej twarzy i mam przeczucie, że mój następca będzie wspaniały...

Zadrżał i westchnął ciężko.

– A zanim odejdę...

Harry wykrzywił się.

– Nie mów tak!

– Chcę ci powiedzieć, że jakaś część mnie wciąż w nim pozostanie i że...

Złociste światło ogarnęło całą jego postać i po chwili przed Harrym stał wysoki, bladoskóry młody mężczyzna o czarnych włosach, Wybiegł z pokoju i po chwili wrócił w białej koszuli, muszce, szarej marynarce, czarnych spodniach i szelkach. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Harry wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Kim pan...

Mężczyzna zgiął się w pół i złapał za plecy.

– Mam nowe nerki! – krzyknął Doktor. – Ta szczęka i włosy? Kim jesteś?

Ruszył w stronę Harry'ego.

– Ja...

– Skąd się tu wziąłeś i co na Boga masz na sobie? Jak udało ci się wejść do TARDIS i dlaczego pijesz moją herbatę? A przede wszystkim...

– Jestem Harry.

Doktor spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Harry? To imię mi coś mówi... Niech pomyślę...

Gryfon podszedł do niego i stając na palcach mocno go pocałował.

W usta.

Kiedy w końcu odsunął się od niego Doktor zapytał bezgłośnie w szoku:

– Skończyłeś już?

– Mhm.

Nagle jakiś dziwny grymas pojawił się na twarzy Doktora, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i uderzył się w czoło.

– No tak, Harry! – podał mu rękę. – Po regeneracji czasem wspomnienia nie wracają tak szybko jakby się tego chciało...


	7. Skradziona Ziemia I

**Rozdział VI**

 **Skradziona Ziemia**

 _część I_

Harry wyszedł z zaparkowanej w środku Londynu TARDIS i westchnął. Przed jego oczami roztaczała się panorama pałacu westminsterskiego, Big Bena i odległe zarysy London Eye po drugiej stronie Tamizy. Musiało być bardzo wcześnie, bo dookoła nie było ani jednej żywej duszy. Było mu zimno. Żałował, że nie wziął dodatkowego swetra ze swojej sypialni, ale nie chciał na razie tam wracać Wolnym krokiem ruszył chodnikiem w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś sklepu, myśląc o tym co przed chwilą się stało. Jego Doktor odszedł bezpowrotnie, a jego miejsce zajął facet z dziwaczną fryzurą, szelkami i muszką, Hermiona najprawdopodobniej wchłonęła część energii wiru czasowego, przez co będzie spała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, a on sam pocałował zupełnie nieznanego mu mężczyznę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nakłonić go do przeniesienia ich do Londynu i wmówienia konieczności chociaż krótkiej drzemki pod pozorem wyczerpania przyjęciem energii wiru czasowego i regeneracji; po czym złapawszy co miał pod ręką wybiegł na chłodnawy, listopadowy poranek...

Do jego uszu docierał ostry głos lecących nad rzeką ptaków i aż się wzdrygnął. W oddali zobaczył mały kiosk z pieczywem - jeden z licznych w Londynie samochodowych sklepów. Przyśpieszył kroku i wkrótce znalazł się na wprost miło wyglądającej starszej kobiety, która drzemała za kontuarem.

\- Poproszę trzy bajgle i dziewięć kajzerek.

Kobieta rzez chwilę pakowała towar mrucząc coś pod nosem na wczesnych klientów.

\- Trzy funty piętnaście pensów, kochanieńki.

Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni pieniądze,i powstrzymując się od powiedzenia "dobranoc" zapłacił, podziękował i wziąwszy pieczywo ruszył z powrotem w stronę TARDIS gdy nagle coś się stało...

Z początku nie wiedział nawet jak nazwać to uczucie i zaczął niemal biec.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaka do niego dotarła było ciche podzwanianie szklanych półek w samochodowym kiosku za jego plecami. Nieoczekiwanie Big Ben zaczął wybijać dziewiąta, chociaż dochodziła dopiero ósma trzydzieści. Na Tamizie woda wezbrała i zaczęły pojawiać się na niej kilku metrowe fale. London Eye donośnie, a Harry nie słyszał już ptaków. Niespodziewanie płyta chodnika pod jego stopami pękła i taka sama rysa pojawiła się z drugiej strony. Harry puścił papierową reklamówkę i zaczął biec w stronę TARDIS. Przypominał sobie co powiedział Doktor. Jego Doktor. _Dopóki działają osłony oscylacyjne TARDIS może przetrwać nawet eksplozję supernowej._ Jego oddech się urywał. Mroźne, poranne powietrze płonęło w jego płucach, a na jego skórze pojawił się zimny pot. Gdyby choć na chwilę przystanął, być może zdałby sobie sprawę, że blade światło słoneczne zaczyna jest coraz słabsze, a woda z Tamizy powoli wraca na swoje miejsce. Harry nie spuszczał wzroku z TARDIS, która coraz się od niego odsuwała, aż wreszcie poziomo odleciała tak daleko, że po chwili była niebieskim punkcikiem, a później całkowicie znikła.

Upadł na kolana i z wysiłku chwycił się za serce.

Kiedy spojrzał w niebo było ono pełne planet.

* * *

 _TARDIS_

Hermiona obudziła się w swojej sypialni. Był to średniej wielkości pokój stanowiący raczej połączenie saloniku z sypialnią niż pokój sypialniany. Przy łóżku stała szafka nocna, nieco dalej kilka foteli i stół, a w kącie wielka, rzeźbiona szafa z mahoniu. Gryfonka z trudem przypominała sobie skąd się tu wzięła - ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętała była jej osobliwa rozmowa z konsolą dowodzenia TARDIS. Miała niejasne przeczucie, że zdarzyło się nieco więcej - świadczył o tym chociaż jej strój, zmęczenie i pulsujący ból w głowie. Instynktownie wierzchem dłoni przesunęła po swoim policzku jak gdyby ścierając łzy, ale zarówno jej dłoń jak i twarz były absolutne suche.

Wstała i ściągnęła z siebie ubrania, po czym podeszła do jednych ze drzwi i otworzyła je. Stała na progu małej kabiny prysznicowej tak dziwnej, że nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Ściany pokrywały dziwacznie duże kafle z interesującymi symbolami, a w nigdzie dookoła nie było ani baterii prysznicowej, ani samej słuchawki natrysku. Przez chwilę stała zastanawiając się o co w tym chodzi i jak mogłaby włączyć wodę. Kiedy tylko pomyślała o wodzie z sufitu zaczęła padać najcieplejsza i najczystsza woda jaką widziała, a gdy zaczęła szukać ręką szamponu okazało się, że to co spada z sufitu jest aromatycznym szamponem. Jako, że nie było odpływu postanowiła się szybko umyć, pozostawiając sobie dłuższe kąpiele na czas kiedy zapyta Doktora o działanie kabiny prysznicowej, ale woda po dotarciu do posadzki znikała równie niewytłumaczalnie jak się pojawiała.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała zdecydowanie i kabina nagle zrobiła się równie sucha jak gdy do niej weszła.

Na posadzce przed drzwiami leżało pięć białych, puchatych ręczników, które szybko zebrały wodę z jej ciała i włosów. W szafie wybrała przylegające do ciała mugolskie rzeczy i tak ubrana weszła do kokpitu głównego TARDIS. Lekko pogłaskała jedno z pokręteł i podskoczyła.

\- Kim pan jest? - krzyknęła na widok bladego mężczyzny po drugiej stronie kokpitu/.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

\- Przecież się znamy, Hermiono.

Hermiona rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czego mogłaby użyć do obrony.

\- Harry! Dok... - Spojrzała na niego badawczo, podczas gdy on pokraśniał. - To niemożli...

\- Regeneracja, Hermiono... - przerwał jej. - _Regeneracja._ A Harry wyszedł na spacer.

Hermiona przez chwilę szukała odpowiednich słów i wreszcie zapytała.

\- Ale żeby się regenerować musiałbyś być śmiertelnie ranny.

Doktor uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- I byłem. - podszedł do Hermiony i położył jej obie dłonie na głowie. - Wejrzyj w siebie, zapomnij o wszystkim co wiesz o świecie i przypomnij sobie.

Oczy Gryfonki zaszkliły się od łez.

\- To prze zemnie. to moja wina.

Władca Czasu złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął nią.

\- Ocaliłaś wczoraj dwoje ludzi i jednego Galifreyczyka nie cofając przy okazji multiuniwersum do czasów ery Plancka, więc mogę tylko być ci wdzięczny - było ich zbyt wielu, a nas za mało by powstrzymać choćby połowę. To o ciebie trzeba się teraz martwić, nie o mnie.

Otarł jej policzki z łez.

\- Ale o mało nie zginąłeś. - wyszeptała.

\- I dzięki tobie mam to nowe, wspaniałe ciało.

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

W tej samej chwili całą TARDIS wstrząsnęło potężne uderzenie, a siła impetu rzuciła Doktorem i Hermioną o podłogę.

\- Co to, było? - zapytał chwytając się za głowę Doktor.

Gryfonka podniosła się i pomogła mu wstać.

\- To z zewnątrz.

Spojrzeli po sobie i przez jedną, straszliwą sekundę w ich głowach rozbrzmiewało jedno pytanie - _Gdzie jest Harry?_ Podbiegli do drzwi i każde z nich otworzyło jedną z połówek. Przed ich oczami znajdowała się przestrzeń kosmiczna rozświetlona blaskiem gwiazd i odległego Księżyca.

\- Ale my... jesteśmy w kosmosie. - spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem Hermiona. - Jak to się stało?

Doktor podbiegł go konsoli głównej i spojrzał w jeden z kilku ekranów, a po chwili zerknął na inny.

\- Czy przeniosłeś nas gdzieś indziej?

Panika w oczach Doktora była porażająca.

\- Nie ruszyliśmy się nawet z miejsca... Wciąż jesteśmy w samym środku Londynu.

\- To przecież niemożliwe... - wyszeptała Hermiona i zrobiła krok do przodu w przestrzeń kosmiczną.

Doktor rzucił się w jej kierunku i złapał ją za rękę dokładnie wtedy gdy podnosiła drugą stopę.

\- Nigdy tego nie rób! - krzyknął. - Zginęłabyś po kilku sekundach!

\- Ale...

\- Hermiono...

\- Ale jeśli Ziemia się przeniosła, to ludzie stracili Słońce! - Nagle coś przyszło jej na myśl. - Co z moimi rodzicami? Ronem, szkołą i całą resztą?

\- Nie wiem, Hermiono. Po prostu nie wiem...

\- Jeśli Ziemia zniknęła to i oni razem z nią!

Doktor wyglądał na zawstydzonego

\- Przykro mi, nie wiem, co się z nimi stało.

\- A Harry? On też jest tam został. - krzyknęła.

Właśnie wtedy w starych oczach Władcy Czasu zobaczyła coś nieoczekiwanego. Zobaczyła obietnicę.

\- Może Ziemia stała się niewidzialna... Na pewno...

Doktor uśmiechał się krzywo.

\- Hermiono! Nic nie może uczynić niewidzialną całej planety, nawet najnowocześniejsza technologia. To był transfer międzygalaktyczny - Ziemia została fizycznie przeniesiona do innej galaktyki.

\- Czy to możliwe?

Doktor zmarszczył brwi.

\- Niestety tak. I znam gatunek istot posiadających zdolną do tego technologię. - Wskazał dłonią na jeden z ekranów. - Zupełny brak odczytów... Po Ziemi nie pozostał nawet ślad atmosfery, czy nawet kilka kamieni.

Zaszlochała.

\- Więc nie ma dla nich nadziei?

Doktor pstryknięciem zamknął drzwi TARDIS.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem...- Zaczął ustawiać parametry przestrzeni i czasu. - Musimy tylko najpierw się z kimś spotkać...Jak wy to mówicie... wezwać pomoc.

\- Skąd?

Doktor uśmiechnął się krzywo

\- Zabieram cię do Proklamacji Cieni.

* * *

 _Kwatera Główna UNIT_

 _Potwierdzam, wszystkie stanowiska aktywne, czy ktoś mnie słyszy?_

\- Co to do cholery było? - spytała Martha Jones podnosząc się z ziemi.

Kwatera Główna Unit przypominała Ardeny po nalocie - wszędzie walały się kartki papieru, kilka biurek było przewróconych, a większość agentów wstawała z ziemi.

\- Coś jak trzęsienie ziemi, albo...była w okropnym stanie - Co to było?

Doktor Jones podeszła do jednej z leżących na ziemi osób.

\- Jalandra, w porządku? - podała jej rękę i pomogła wstać.

\- Tak. - młoda Hinduska rozejrzała się dookoła. - To tylko draśnięcie.

\- Czy ktoś jest ranny? Nie mamy prądu, niech ktoś włączy z powrotem światła. DaCosta, dopilnuj tego! - powiedziała głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Większość agentów stała już na nogach, kilka osób trzymało się za głowy, a jeden z oficerów miał najprawdopodobniej złamaną rękę. Szybko w Kwaterze Głównej pojawili się pielęgniarze i po chwili sytuacja była opanowana.

\- Widać coś na radarach, DiMaggio? - spytała Jones.

\- Nic pani doktor.

\- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego za oknami jest tak ciemno? Jakieś zaćmienie słońca, o którym nie słyszałam? Suzanne, nic ci nie jest?

Kobieta stojąca przy oknie pokręciła głową.

\- Martha.

\- Tak?

\- Popatrz na niebo.

Doktor Jones spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czemu? Co tam jest?

\- Po prostu popatrz!

Z radioodbiornika rozległ się ten sam głos co wcześniej:

 _Genewa ogłasza Kod Czerwony. Wszyscy na pozycje bojowe!_

Martha Jones odeszła od okna, podniosła słuchawkę i wybrała numer. Nie zauważyła, że za jej plecami ktoś stoi

\- Doktor Jones, o ile nie jest pani zbyt zajęta...

Zmierzyła chłodnym wzrokiem generała Benticka i po raz kolejny wybrała numer.

\- Próbuję dodzwonić się do Doktora, sir.

\- I?

\- Nie ma sygnału!

Starszy wąsaty mężczyzna w mundurze wojskowym popatrzył na nią jak na wariatkę.

\- Można stąd zadzwonić do każdego miejsca w kosmosie. Ten telefon nigdy się nie psuje!

Martha podała mu telefon.

\- Więc ktoś musi blokować sygnał...

\- Mam połączenie z Torchwood, Cardif.

Generał wrócił do swojego biura.

\- Połącz.

 _\- Powiedz, że nasypałaś mi wczoraj czegoś do drinka._

\- Nie ma tak dobrze. Masz jakieś wieści od Doktora?

 _\- Żadnych, a ty?_

\- Ani słowa, Jack.

 _\- Gdzie teraz jesteś? Wy też odczuliście ten wstrząs?_

\- W Nowym Jorku. - westchnęła. - A żebyś wiedział.

Jack zaśmiał się.

 _\- U nas to samo... Co robisz w Wielkim Jabłku?_

\- Awansowałam na kierownika medycznego w Projekcie Indygo.

 _\- Uruchomiliście w końcu ten sprzęt?_

Martha prychnęła.

\- Indygo jest ściśle tajne, nikt nie powinien o tym wiedzieć.

 _\- Spotkałem w barze żołnierza, długa historia._

\- Kiedy to było?

 _\- W latach siedemdziesiątych... Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego wciąż pracujecie nad tym starym sontariańskim starociem?_

\- I kto to mówi?

 _\- Przepraszam, ale nigdy nie byłem Sontarianinem..._

Jelandra położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

\- Przepraszam, że pani przeszkadzam, ale dostaliśmy wiadomość z NASA o pojawieniu się w centrum układu planet niezidentyfikowanego pojazdu kosmicznego.

\- Okej. Przepraszam, ale muszę kończyć Jack.

 _\- Połóż słuchawkę na biurku... Chcę usłyszeć o co chodzi..._

\- Mogą mnie za to zwolnić i oskarżyć o zdradę stanu.

 _\- Według umowy z tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestego ósmego roku Torchwood jest uprawnione do bycia informowane przez UNIT w sytuacjach zagrożenia pozaziemskiego._

\- Okej... W końcu to ty ustaliłeś to prawo.

Odłożyła słuchawkę na biurko i podeszłą do wielkiego ekranu.

\- Jaka odległość dzieli ich od Ziemi?

\- 5000 kilometrów pani doktor.

Przez kilka minut Martha wysłała sześć maili do różnych oddziałów UNIT na całym świecie i zadzwoniła do Genewy.

\- Odbieram komunikat od statków|kierujących się na Ziemię. Mają wiadomość do rasy ludzkiej.

\- Połącz się. - zadecydował Bentick.

 _Wiadomość dla wszystkich gatunków_

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować..._

\- Mój Boże... - wyszeptał Bentick.

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

Marta podniosła słuchawkę.

\- To Dalekowie, Jack! Cholerni Dalekowie przenieśli całą Ziemię.!

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

\- _Nic nie można już zrobić. Przykro mi. Jesteśmy martwi. - usłyszała w słuchawce._

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

 _Flota Daleków w formacji bojowej!  
_

\- _Wynoście się stamtąd, Martha! Dalekowie znają położenie UNITU!_

\- Nie mogę, Jack! Mam tutaj pracę i siedem miliardów ludzi do obronienia!

\- _Celują w bazy wojskowe, Martha! Jesteście następni na liście!_

 _\- Doktor_ Jones, proszę ze mną. Aktywujemy Projekt Indygo.

\- Nie możemy użyć Projektu Indygo! Nie był jeszcze testowany, sir, poza tym nie wiemy nawet czy i jak zadziała.

Zza drzwi dobiegł do nich pełen nienawiści głos Daleków.

 _Siły UNIT zostaną eksterminowane._

 _Unicestwić UNIT._

 _Eksterminować!_

\- Szybko! - pociągnął ją za rękę i wbiegli do jego gabinetu. - Drzwi nie wytrzymają zbyt długo naporu Daleków... - wpisał kod i otworzyła się wielka pancerna szafa. - No, niech pani to założy, jak najszybciej.

Podał jej coś jakby spadochron z jednym guzikiem na ramieniu, pozbawiony jednak linek i czaszy z materiału.

\- _Martha, posłuchaj mnie! Nie używaj Projektu Indygo, to niebezpieczne._

Generał wyłączył głośnik swojego telefonu.

\- Doktor Jones, przyjmuje pani rozkazy od UNIT, a nie od Torchwood!

\- Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć, to oczywiste, że podsłuchuję rozmowy wszystkich pracowników... Od samego początku istnienia UNIT do jednego z obowiązków dowódcy należy stała inwigilacja pracowników.

\- Ale dlaczego ja?

\- Bo jest pani naszą jedyną nadzieją na znalezienie Doktora. Ale jeśli zawiedzie, jeśli nie nadejdzie pomoc, korzystając z władzy powierzonej mi przez UNIT, upoważniam panią to zabrania i wykorzystania tego.

Wcisnął jej do ręki metalowy chip wielkości karty bankomatowej.

\- To klucz Osterhagena.

\- Nie mogę tego wziąć, sir.

Spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem...

\- Wie pani, co zrobić. Dla dobra rasy ludzkiej.

\- Dalekowie docierają do północnego korytarza. - krzyknął Shaw.

 _Eksterminować!_

\- Doktor Jones... życzę szczęścia i tego by nie musiała go pani używać.

 _Eksterminować!_

\- Mogę pani obiecać, że nie poddamy się bez walki... Zabierzemy ze sobą tyle z nich ile damy radę

Martha skinęła mu głową i nacisnęła guzik na ramieniu. Po chwili już jej nie było.

* * *

 _Torchwood_

\- Jesteście cali?

Ianto otrzepywał spodnie z kurzu.

\- Wszystkie kości całe. Nieznaczna utrata godności. Czyli bez zmian.

\- Okej. - zawołała Gwen, po czym szybko podniosła się z ziemi i uważnie zaczęła sprawdzać parametry statygeologiczne, rejestr ruchów sejsmicznych i parametry lądowe w promieniu stu kilometrów.

\- Wydaje się, że nie nastąpiły żadne ruchy skorupy tektonicznej Ziemi. - wpisała coś szybko. - Nie leżymy na granicy płyt tektonicznych, ani nawet w ich bezpośredniej bliskości, ale detektor pokazuje sześć w skali Richtera.

\- Jesteś pewna? Całe Cardiff musiało to poczuć... Cała cholerna Walia!

Spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Sam zobacz. - Odwróciła ekran w jego stronę.

\- Więc co to do cholery było? - krzyknął Ianto.

Jack Harkness podszedł do drugiego z monitorów - szybko wpisał frazę i przez kilka minut uważnie przyglądał się wynikom.

\- To była Szczelina? - powiedział próbując zerknąć mu przez ramię Ianto.

\- Żadnych gwałtownych zmian natężenia, pole jak zwykle lekko natężone i nic poza tym.

\- Włącz radio Gwen.

Kobieta podłączyła odbiornik do prądu i po chwili rozległ się głos spikera.

 _ONZ i UNIT wydało dekret wzywający obywateli świata do pozostania w domach i nieulegania masowej panice. Jednakże jak do tej chwili nie znaleziono powodu, dla którego na niebie pojawiło się dwadzieścia sześć planet._

Jack wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza mały telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer.

\- Do kogo dzwonisz? - zapytała Gwen.

\- Do Doktora.

 _Na niebie nie widać również Słońca ani Księżyca, a według astronomów nasza planeta znajduje się bardzo daleko od Drogi Mlecznej. Będziemy państwa inf..._

Gwen wyciągnęła wtyczkę z gniazdka.

Po kilku minutach Jack zamknął telefon, schował go do kieszeni i powiedział cicho:

\- Doktor nie odbiera, więc musimy przyjąć, że nie jest w stanie nam pomóc. Gwen, chcę jak najdokładniejszą mapę radarową najbliższego otoczenia Ziemi...

\- Dobrze Jack.

\- A ty Ianto spróbuj się skontaktować z UNIT-em i Sarą Jane Parker.

Zadzwonił telefon i Jack szybko wydobył swój z kieszeni.

\- To nie mój. Odbierz Gwen.

\- To mój mąż.

Jack kiwnął głową i razem z Ianto zaczęli wykonywać telefony.

\- Rhys, nie mam pojęcia, po prostu zostań w domu... Mógłbyś zadzwonić do mojej mamy Powiedz jej... ee... Oj, nie wiem, każ jej wziąć jej tabletki i iść spać. Wrócę do domu najszybciej, jak mogę. Obiecuję. Ja ciebie też.

Odłożyła telefon i niemal biegiem dotarła do komputera.

\- Ktoś założył sztuczną powłokę atmosferyczną. Zatrzymuje powietrze i utrzymuje ciepło.

Jack przygryzł wargę.

\- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, chce żywych ludzi. To już jakiś plus.

Gwen mówiła dalej.

\- Łącznie z Ziemią jest dwadzieścia siedem planet. - przerwała nagle. - Ale co to jest?

Obaj mężczyźni szybko znaleźli się obok niej.

\- To nie jest planeta, ani żaden satelita.

Jack kliknął na coraz bardziej powiększająca się kropkę.

 _Sztuczna konstrukcja._

\- To chyba jakiś rodzaj stacji kosmicznej znajdującej się w samym sercu układu planet. Ale po jaką cholerę, ktoś miałby zebrać aż tyle planet?

\- No właśnie...

Na ekranie komputera pojawił się mały dymek w dolnym prawym rogu.

\- To chyba transmisja z centrum układu.- wyszeptała Gwen.

Jack kliknął w dymek i po całym pomieszczeniu rozniósł się pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek pierwiastka litości metaliczny głos:

 _Wiadomość dla wszystkich gatunków_

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować..._

\- O nie...

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

\- Co to jest? Kim oni są?

\- Znasz ich, Jack?

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

\- Nic nie można już zrobić. Przykro mi. Jesteśmy martwi.

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

 _Flota Daleków w formacji bojowej!_

\- Cholera! - krzyknął Jack rzucając po chwili telefonem.

\- Co się stało?

\- Cholerne UNIT... - przetarł czoło. - Aktywowali Projekt Indygo.

Gwen i Ianto wyglądali na zdziwnionych.

\- Czym jest Projekt Indygo?

\- To eksperymentalny teleport zabrany ze statku Sontarian w tysiąc pięćset czwartym. UNIT pracowało nad nim do tej pory, ale nie mają ani współrzędnych ani stabilizatora! Wysłali jedną z byłych towarzyszek Doktora, Marthę Jones najprawdopodobniej w poszukiwaniu TARDIS.

\- Skoro Indygo nie było w stanie nigdzie jej przenieść, to gdzie ona jest?

\- Wiązania spajające strukturę jej atomów najprawdopodobniej zostały zerwane.

\- Co to znaczy?

\- Została rozbita na atomy... Martha przestała istnieć.

* * *

 _Dom Sary Jane Smith_

\- Panie Smith, czy dobrze słyszałam? Dookoła Ziemi jest dwadzieścia sześć planet?

 _Tak_

\- Co utrzymuje je w stabilności? Grawitacja?

 _Brak danych._

Starsza kobieta zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Wyświetl wizualizację układu planet.

Na ekranie wielkiego superkomputera pojawiło się dwadzieścia siedem okręgów o rożnej wielkości, kształcie i kolorach.

\- To nie ma sensu... - powiedział cicho Luke.

\- Tak, synu?

Odchrząknął.

\- To nie ma sensu bo większość tych planet różni się od siebie. Te dwie - wskazał palcem na ekran. - To planety skaliste, ta jest wulkaniczna, tamte cztery to gazowe olbrzymy, w tym dwa z pierścieniami. - odetchnął. - Osiem z nich jest pokryte tylko wodą, dwie to planety pustynne jak Mars, jedna lodowa jak Pluton, trzy karłowate, sześć z nich jest usiane kraterami, a reszta jest lesista. Więc zostały dobrane przypadkowo.

Sarah Jane pokiwała głową.

\- Widzisz tą symetrię? Wszystkie są jak gdyby gromadą kulistą, tyle, że to nie gwiazdy a planety.

\- Zaraz. Widzisz te pulsujące punkty w centrum?

\- Tak. Panie Smith czy wie pan co to jest?

 _Odczyty wskazują na obecność technologii pozaziemskiej._

\- W jakiej odległości od Ziemi się znajdują?

Znalazłeś ją?|- Nie, nie odpowiada.

 _5000 kilometrów._

\- Połącz mnie z Torchwood.

 _Łączenie w toku..._

 _Saro Jane_

\- Tak, panie Smith?

 _Odbieram komunikat z centrum układu planetarnego. Czy mam odtworzyć?_

\- Oczywiście!

 _Wiadomość dla wszystkich gatunków_

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować..._

Sarah Jane złąpała się za serce.

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

\- Kto to mamo?

\- Nie! Nienienienienie...

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

\- Mamo!

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

 _Flota Daleków w formacji bojowej!_

 _\- Jesteś taki młody Luke. - Przycisnęła go do siebie._

 _2500 kilometrów._

* * *

 _Hogwart_

\- Na Merlina, Albusie! Dwójka naszych uczniów jest poza szkołą pod opieką mugola, w czasie śniadania czterech uczniów zraniło się w czasie trzęsienia ziemi, Słońce znikło, a do tego wszystkiego na niebie jest pełno planet! - krzyknęła McGonagall.

\- Wiem o tym Minervo i właśnie w celu omówienia naszych dalszych kroków zaprosiłem was do mojego gabinetu. - Dumbledore pogładził swoją białą jak śnieg brodę.

W gabinecie dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie siedziała być może jedenastka najpotężniejszych, najbardziej zaufanych i być może najwierniejszych sprawie Harry'ego Pottera ludzi w czarodziejskim świecie. Tuż przy Dumbledorze siedział Severus Snape, obok niego Lucjusz Malfoy, Syriusz Black, Remus Lupin, Sybilla Trelawney, Minerva McGonagall, Artur i Molly Weasleyowie, Alastor Moody i Ron Weasley.

\- Poprosiłem was byście przybyli dzisiejszego ranka w celu omówienia odejścia ze szkoły pana Harrye'go Pottera i panny Hermiony Granger. - Rzucił okiem w stronę dziewięciu słuchających go osób. - Skoro wyjaśniliśmy już sobie prawo do obecności w tej radzie... - Jego wzrok wymownie spoczął na patrzących na siebie Severusie i Syriuszu. - to możemy przejść do konkretów. Niestety musimy dzisiaj podjąć decyzję w sprawie dalszego postępowania z Doktorem i ustalić stanowisko szkoły w sprawie tego co stało się dzisiejszego ranka... Może ty Lucjuszu zaczniesz.

Malfoy skinął głową.

\- Działając na pańskie zlecenie dyrektorze nie zdobyłem żadnych konkretnych informacji na temat tego samozwańczego Doktora. Członkowie czystej krwii rodów czarodziejskich nigdy o nim nie słyszeli.

Dumbledore spojrzał na swoje palce.

\- A co w sprawie powrotu Lorda Voldemorta?

Większość zebranych wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk tego imienia.

\- Pańskie podejrzenia co do udziału Petera Pettigrew w śmierci Berthy Jorkins i dozorcy domu Riddlów się potwierdziły. Co więcej najprawdopodobniej w czasie ubiegłorocznych wakacji odnalazł Czarnego Pana w Albanii i najprawdopodobniej ukrywają się gdzieś w Szkocji.

\- Dobrze. Remusie?

Mężczyzna w podniszczonym płaszczu wyprostował się na krześle.

\- Wilkołaki nic nie wiedzą o Doktorze, ale dowiedziałem się o kontaktach Glizdogona z magicznym czarnym rynkiem... Najprawdopodobniej już od dawna poszukuje składników do jakiegoś eliksiru.

\- Dziękuję. Alastorze?

\- Podobnie jak Remus niczego się nie dowiedziałem od moich wtyk w Ministerstwie, ale przyłapałem wczoraj pannę Boyle z Hufflepuffu na szkicowaniu planu labiryntu. Dałem jej szlaban i zabrałem jej rysunek.

\- Dziękuję, Ron?

\- W szkole huczy od plotek, ale nikt niczego nie wie...

\- Albo nie chce powiedzieć. - wtrącił Moody.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- Severusie?

\- Zwolennicy Voldemorta...

Po raz kolejny kilka osób zadrżało.

\- Zwolennicy Czarnego Pana nigdy nie słyszeli o kimś takim jak Doktor, ale nastroje wśród śmierciożerców wciąż są niespokojne po Finale Mistrzostw w Quidditchu.

\- Sybillo?

\- Wpływ Marsa w ostatnich dniach był bardzo wyczuwalny, co może oznaczać wojnę i niepokoje, Saturn jest w koniunkcji z Merkurym, co nie oznacza niczego dobrego dla ludzi urodzonych w lipcu.

Dumbledore na chwilę się zamyślił.

\- Dziękuję wam wszystkim. Czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze do dodania.

Syriusz wstał zaciskając pięści.

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, Dumbledore dlaczego MÓJ chrześniak lata sobie nie wiadomo gdzie z jakimś szaleńcem z budką? I co do diabła robi z nimi Hermiona?

\- Syriuszu niestety...

Black walnął pięścią we stół tak, że wszyscy wstali poza dyrektorem i Ronem.

\- Nie pieprz! To syn Jamesa i Lily i twoim CHOLERNYM obowiązkiem było nie spuszczać go z oczu i za nic nie wypuszczać go ze szkoły, czy...

Remus złapł go za ramię.

\- Czy nie lepiej byłoby znaleźć jakiś konstruktywny sposób na wyjście z obecnej sytuacji, albo choć...

Urwał w połowie słowa.

Głos Sybilli Trelawney brzmiał jakby to nie ona mówiła, a silniejsza, potężniejsza moc przemawiała przez jej usta.

 _Wiadomość dla wszystkich gatunków_

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować..._

Minerva spojrzała na nią ze wściekłością, ale Dumbledore uciszył ją ruchem ręki.

\- Ona wpadła w trans.

 _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_ _Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_ _Eksterminować! Eksterminować!_

 _Flota Daleków w formacji bojowej!_

Mimowolnie wszyscy obecni poczuli się osaczeni.

Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje.

Nie rozumieli słyszanych słów.

Wiedzieli tylko jedno.

To już koniec.

* * *

 _TARDIS_

\- Zabieram cię do Proklamacji Cieni.

Hermiona wyglądała jakby nie do końca rozumiała o czym Doktor mówi

\- Czym jest Proklamacja Cieni?

Doktor zamyślił się przeciągając kolejnymi wajchami w konsoli TARDIS.

\- To raczej elegancka nazwa dla policji. Kosmicznej Policji... Proklamacja Cieni zajmuje się przestrzeganiem prawa przez nią ustanowionego, które dotyczy relacji między gatunkami z różnych planet, handlu, niewolnictwa, ochrony cywilizacji i setek różnych innych spraw, które regulują niemal wszystkie aspekty podroży międzyplanetarnych.

\- Aha. - powiedziała Hermiona zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszała. - Więc to coś w rodzaju ziemskiej policji, prokuratury i sądu w jednym?

\- Można i tak to ująć. Żeby się tam dostać przeniosłem nas do pięćdziesiątego pierwszego wieku...

Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je.

\- Spójrz.

Jej oczom ukazała się majestatyczna budowla osadzona na ogromnej asteroidzie z trzema równej długości ramionami z budynkami. W świetle odległej gwiazdy mieniła się srebrzystym blaskiem. Na jej powierzchni znajdowało się kilkanaście wysokich wież i coś przypominającego gotycki pałac z kolorowymi witrażami zamiast ścian.

\- Widzisz? - Doktor wskazał palcem dolną część asteroidy z przeraźliwie białymi smugami wylatującymi z nieustannie pracujących silników.

\- Gdyby nie one i pole oscylacyjne to już dawno temu asteroida rozpadła by się na części.

Zamknął drzwi i wcisnął kilka guzików.

\- Teraz najważniejsze rzeczy: po pierwsze nie podnoś głosu na Judoonów ani na nikogo innego, po drugie nie wykonuj zbyt szybkich ruchów - Judooni to dosyć prymitywna rasa i mogą cię zabić uważając, że chcesz ich zaatakować, po trzecie zachowuj się tak jak ja i po czwarte nigdzie się nie oddalaj. Zrozumiałaś?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

\- Chcę to usłyszeć.

\- Tak.

Chwycił ją za rękę i przeszli przez drzwi.

* * *

 _Proklamacja Cieni_

Tuż przed nimi stał w półkolu oddział Judoonów. Były to ponad dwumetrowe nosorożcopodobne humanoidy w skafandrach z bronią wycelowaną w ich oboje.

\- JO DO HO DO NO DO DO FO DO? - ryknął jeden z nich

\- NO BO HO SO KO RO TO SO! - podobnie ryknął Doktor.

\- HO?

\- MAHO!

Judoonowie opuścili broń i Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że znajdują się w jednym z najpiękniejszych pomieszczeń jakie widziała w życiu. Ściany, sklepienie i posadzka były ze śnieżnobiałego marmuru, w oknach znajdowały się wspaniałe witraże, a na posadzce i na ścianach znajdowały się wspaniałe gobeliny sycące oczy barwami i cudownymi kształtami. Meble były z mahoniu, co sprawiało niezwykłe wrażenie w skąpanej w bieli sali.

\- Na kolana. - syknął Doktor i po chwili oboje klęczeli.

\- Składam cześć waszej mądrości Architektko Cieni.- powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.

Hermiona bała się podnieść głowę i kącikiem oczu zobaczyła spód czarnej, wiktoriańskiej sukni z czarnymi cekinami.

\- Możecie powstać. Uznaję wasz pokłon za przyjęty. Żadne ofiary nie będą konieczne.

Gryfonka patrzyła na najdziwniejszą kobietę jaką kiedykolwiek widziała - nie była ani brzydka, ani nie była kosmitką, ale jej białe jak cala sala skóra i włosy, czarna suknia i naszyjnik czyniły z niej najbardziej chyba widoczny przykład albinizmu. Twarz Architektki Cieni nie była sympatyczna - wyrażała raczej majestat, skupienie i poczucie władzy niż jakiekolwiek przejawy emocji.

\- Przybyłem do ciebie, Pani z prośbą o pomoc.

Architektka Cieni usiadła na jednym z krzeseł i machnęła ręką każąc mu mówić.

\- Jestem Władcą Czasu z planety Gallifrey i...

Kobieta poruszyła ręką.

\- Władcy Czasu są już legendą, a ich miejsce jest w mitach i plotkach wysoko rozwiniętych ras ras. Nie istniejecie. Po Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojnie Czasu nie pozostał już żaden osobnik tego gatunku.

\- Pozostałem ja.

Architektka Cieni zaśmiała się cicho.

\- Nie wierzę ci.

\- W takim razie pozwól mi Pani na danie ci dowodu na moją prawdomówność.

\- Zezwalam.

\- Pozwólcie Pani.

Doktor wraz z Architektką Cieni podszedł do TARDIS i na sekundę otworzył jej drzwi, po czym zamknął je z powrotem. Zafascynowana kobieta przez chwilę gładziła niebieskie drewno drzwi TARDIS.

\- Jak więc widzisz Pani jestem tym kim mówię i proszę cię o pomoc w odnalezieniu Ziemi.

Hermiona zauważyła, że w oczach Architektki Cieni płonęła żądza posiadania.

\- Ziemia jest planetą piątej klasy! - Podeszła do niego szybko. - Dlaczego się nią interesujesz?

Twarz Doktora wyrażała szacunek pomieszany z lękiem.

\- Zostało na niej coś nadzwyczaj dla mnie cennego.

\- Ciekawe... - Kobieta odeszła od TARDIS i usiadła na przypominającym tron, rzeźbionym mahoniowym krześle. - Z drugiej strony nie jesteście tak bystrzy jak w legendach. Cały Wszechświat jest w szoku.

\- Jak to, Pani?

Architektka Cieni uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Z nieba zginęło dwadzieścia trzy planety.

\- Które, Pani?

Kobieta machnęła ręką i na jednej z pozbawionych okiem i gobelinów ścian pojawił się plan wszechświata, z którego Architektka Cieni wybrała kilka fragmentów.

\- Miały różne lokalizacje, należały do różnych typów i były w różnych stadiach trwania, ale wszystkie zniknęły w tej samej chwili nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów.

Doktor przyglądał się wybranym fragmentom kosmosu.

\- Zniknęły Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Clom...

\- Różne rozmiary, niektóre zamieszkałe, część nie.

\- Dokładnie, Pani... Wydaje się, że nic je nie łączy.

Hermiona podeszła do Doktora.

\- A co Maltake i Hypsycrateirą?

Architektka Cieni i Doktor jednocześnie spojrzeli na Gryfonkę.

\- Kim ona jest? - krzyknęła kobieta.

\- Hermiono! - syknął Doktor.

\- Jestem człowiekiem z Ziemi, Pani. I może moje imię nie jest wam znane, ale jestem istotą równie ważną jak Władcy Czasu i ty, Pani.

Architektka Cieni podeszła do niej powoli i końcem palca uniosła jej głowę do góry tak, że patrzyły sobie niemal w oczy.

\- Jesteś pierwszą istotą od bardzo dawna, która mi się sprzeciwiła.

Doktor padł na kolana i już miał zacząć błagać Architektkę Cieni o łaskę, gdy powstrzymał go przed tym zdecydowany ruch jej ręki.

\- Jesteś odważna i cenę to, ale skąd wiesz o sprawie Maltake?

Hermiona starała się nie mrugać oczami, co było bardzo trudne pod przenikliwym wzrokiem albinoski. Wiedziała, że za niewłaściwą odpowiedź oboje co najmniej zapłacą życiem, więc starannie dobrała słowa.

\- Przeczytałam o tej planecie w jednej z książek Doktora, Pani.

Architektka lustrowała ją jeszcze przez kilka minut i odeszła w stronę ekranu.

\- Możesz powstać. Podejdźcie tu.

Zarówno Hermiona jak i Doktor zastosowali się do władczego polecenia.

\- Wiedzcie, że Maltake to zamknięta sprawa. Niezwiązana. Poza tym zniknęła kilkanaście tysięcy lat temu.

Doktor zamyślił się.

\- Na Gallifrey jako adept Akademii Władców Czasu słyszałem o zaginionej planecie Adipose. Wówczas sądzono, że zniknęła w tamtejszej czarnej dziurze, ale...

\- Adipose figuruje w naszych rejestrach, więc kiedyś zajmowano się tą sprawą.

Doktor podskoczył do góry, na co Judooni wyciągnęli broń i tylko machnięcie ręki Architektki Cieni powstrzymało ich przed strzałem.

\- Wybacz Pani, ale chyba znalazłem odpowiedź.

Stanął przed ekranem i poruszając rękami przesuwał kolejne gwiazdy i planety mówiąc:

\- Planety są zabierane zarówno z czasu, jak i z przestrzeni... Zobaczmy to w przestrzeni. - Jedną ręką chwycił obraz i rzucił go na środek pokoju.

Po chwili oczom zebranych ukazało się dwadzieścia cztery planety, wśród nich Ziemia.

\- Jeśli więc dodamy Maltake, Hypsycrateirę i Adipose...

\- Co zrobiłeś? - krzyknęła Architektka Cieni.

Doktor uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Nic, Pani. Po prostu planety ułożyły się w optymalny sposób.

Przed ich oczami poruszały się w kosmicznym balecie globy.

\- Och, tylko popatrzcie! - westchnął Doktor. - Dwadzieścia siedem planet w idealnej harmonii. To wspaniałe!

\- Tylko co to oznacza? - szepnęła Hermiona.

\- Wszystkie te światy pasują do siebie jak elementy silnika, Pani. Są niczym kosmiczna elektrownia.

Architektka Cieni wyglądała na wstrząśniętą taką ideą.

\- Ale do czego? Kto mógłby zaprojektować coś takiego?

\- Ktoś kto już wcześniej próbował przenieść Ziemię. Dawno temu. Nie... to nie możliwe.

Architektka Cieni spojrzała z przerażeniem na Doktora i wyszeptała.

\- To niemożliwe...

\- Wiesz Pani, że istota, o której myślimy setki razy wydostawała się z o wiele większych i potężniejszych zabezpieczeń.

\- Ale Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu została zamknięta w czasie, więc nawet gdyby mu się...

Doktor spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem.

\- Już wcześniej był szalony. Jeśli ucieczka z tamtej epoki wycisnęła kolejne piętno na jego psychice, to możemy się obawiać najgorszego.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, aż nieoczekiwanie Doktor przyklęknął, a zaraz za nim Hermiona.

\- Sławiąc waszą dobroć, Pani prosimy o możność opuszczenia twego boku.

Architektka Cieni skinęła głową i powiedziała.

\- Posłuchanie uważam za skończone. Mój honor nie został naruszony i żadne ofiary nie są konieczne.

Po czym machnąwszy w stronę Judoonów by za nią nie szli podeszła do Doktora i Hermiony.

\- Powstańcie.

\- Pani?

Architektka Cieni uśmiechnęła się z wysiłkiem i powiedziała szeptem.

\- Wiem o twojej nienawiści do przemocy, Doktorze, ale w tym przypadku wybaczenie nie jest możliwe. Musisz go zniszczyć.

Doktor cofnął się do tyłu.

\- Pani!?

\- Przeskanowałam twój mózg i znam cię... Wiem, że dla obrony swoich towarzyszy jesteś w stanie zrobić niemal wszystko, ale tym razem nie tylko ich będziesz chronił. Tym razem polega na tobie cały Wszechświat, wszystkie rozumne formy życia i ja.

Spojrzała na Hermionę.

\- Wybaczam ci zabranie głosu bez mojej zgody i jednocześnie proszę byś pomogła Doktorowi w dokonaniu wyboru. Tym razem Davros nie może przeżyć.

Skinęła głową i odwróciwszy się od nich odeszła w otoczeniu Judoonów.

Doktor złapał Hermionę za rękę i razem wbiegli do TARDIS.

\- Doktorze?

Jego twarz była dziwnie pusta.

\- Tak?

\- Kim dla ciebie był Davros?


	8. Skradziona Ziemia II

**Rozdział VII**

 **Skradziona Ziemia**

 _część II_

 _TARDIS_

\- Kim dla ciebie był Davros?

Doktor przez chwilę ustawiał parametry czasu i przestrzeni, wpisywał coś w małej klawiaturze konsoli i wreszcie spojrzał na nią.

\- Kim dla mnie był Davros... - westchnął. - Źle zadałaś to pytanie. Powinnaś zapytać kim on dla mnie jest.

Przestawił jedną z wajch i usiedli na schodkach.

\- To co ci teraz opowiem musi pozostać między nami.

Gryfonka skinęła głową.

\- Urodził się bardzo dawno temu... Jest nieco ode mnie młodszy. - chrząknął. - W każdym razie przyszedł na świat pod koniec niemal tysiącletniej wojny, która ogarnęła jego planetę Skaro. Jak to często bywa z tak długo trwającymi konfliktami, nikt tak naprawdę już nie pamiętał o co w niej chodziło. Od samego początku chciał zostać naukowcem, ale z powodu ogarniającej cały jego świat wojny przed ostatnim rokiem nauki dołączył do militarnej bojówki młodzieżowej, a potem do regularnego wojska. Lata mijały i wojna wciąż zbierała swoje żniwo... Codziennie ginęły setki mieszkańców Skaro. Wyobraź sobie niekończące się bitwy, wdowy, sieroty i rodziców pozbawionych dzieci. Davros był niezwykle uzdolnionym wynalazcom i wkrótce przeniesiono go do jednostki zajmującej się budową nowej broni i poszukującej sposobów na pokonanie drugiej strony. W międzyczasie umarła wynikiem niespodziewanego ataku wroga jego siostra Yarvell - niezwykle łagodna i pokojowo nastawiona istota sprzeciwiająca się wojnie. Oficjalnie jej ciało złożono do mauzoleum rodzinnego, ale tak naprawdę Davros użył jej ciała jako materiału do badań genetycznych. Wkótce jego laboratorium zostało zniszczone przez wrogich Thalów i w skutek przeprowadzanego wówczas eksperymentu stracił władzę w nogach, ale w jego umyśle pojawiła się wizja Skaro pozbawionej niekończących się bitew, bronionej przez pozbawioną wolnej woli armię żołnieży.

Doktor wstał i podszedł do konsoli.

\- Wkrótce przeprowadził przewrót obalając ówczesnych władców Skaro - Supreme i Radę Dwunastu, po czym jako najstarszy żyjący Kaled objął rządy. Dało mu to wolną rękę w eksperymentowaniu na najróżniejszych istotach, w tym na thalskich jeńcach i własnych pobratymcach. Wkrótce też zarządził... - chwycił się mocno konsoli. - Zarządził by wszystkie kaledzkie dzieci poniżej piątego roku życia zostały dostarczone do jego laboratorium do eksperymentów chirurgicznych.

\- Czyli...

Doktor skinął głową.

\- Poza wyglądem zewnętrznym, Davros ingerował przede wszystkim w ich mózgi i umysły - stworzył nową rasę... Daleków. Dalekowie nie wiedzą czym są litość czy łaska, ich celem jest przede wszystkim walka! Wszelkie pozytywne emocje - miłość, radość i choćby najmniejsze zadowolenie przekształcane są w nienawiść.

W oczach Hermiony błyszczały łzy.

\- Kto mógłby...

Władca Czasu uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ja. Ja mógłbym. Pamiętasz jak ci opowiadałem o Galifrey? Mieszkańcy mojej planety również prowadzili trwającą od wielu wieków wojnę - westchnął. - Jeśli chce się ochronić to co jest dla nas najcenniejsze to wszelkie poświęcenie...

\- Ale to by... To są dzieci!

Doktor wyglądał na nieporuszonego.

\- To, że jestem w stanie go zrozumieć nie znaczy, że go za to nie potępiam. Początkowo Davrosowi chodziło o zakończenie wojny i ocalenie Skaro - wkrótce Dalekowie doszczętnie zniszczyli Thalów i zabili osoby niewygodne dla Davrosa. Wkrótce jednak ich stwórca zapragnął zostania władcą wszechświata i przekształcił resztę Khaledów w Daleków. Z nowo stworzoną armią wyruszył na podbój wszechświata. W ciągu kilku lat opanował większość planet swojej galaktyki i wówczas na Daleków zwrócili oczy Władcy Czasu. Wówczas mój gatunek tworzył powszechnie obowiązujące prawo i niszczył prawdopodobne źródła późniejszych problemów. Wraz ze specjalnym oddziałem zostałem wysłany na Skaro w celu unicestwienia Daleków, ale...

\- Ale stało się coś innego... - dokończyła Hermiona.

Doktor skinął głową.

\- Wszyscy uzbrojeni członkowie ekspedycji zostali natychmiast zabici, a ja i dwoje innych badaczy zostaliśmy wysłani do kwatery głównej Davrosa. Uwięził nas i z moich wspomnień z przyszłości wydobył wspomnienia dotyczące przyszłych porażek Daleków, po czym wykorzystał je do ulepszenia swojego dzieła. Jednak wtedy coś się stało... Dalekowie z zasady mieli zabijać wszystkich, którzy nie są Dalekami, a Davros dalekiem nie był. Zaatakowali nas, ale udało się nam jakoś stamtąd uciec i...

\- Zaraz... pomogłeś mu w ucieczce?

Doktor położył jej dłoń na ramieniu, a ona ją strąciła.

\- Pomogłem mu, ponieważ jako jedyny znał słabe i silne strony Daleków. Był ich stwórcą i jako jedyny wiedział jak ich zniszczyć. Przetransportowałem go na Galifey, gdzie został oddany pod sąd Władców Czasu.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Powiedz, że go zabiliście.

Doktor pokręcił głową.

\- Pod warunkiem zniszczenia Daleków obiecaliśmy mu życie na Galifrey i pracę w naszych laboratoriach jeśli wyrzeknie się eksperymentów na myślących istotach. Właśnie wtedy pracowałem wraz z nim nad procesorem wyłączającym Daleków i metodą przekształcenia ich z powrotem w ludzi, gdy...

\- ... rozpętała się Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu.

Potwierdził.

\- Dalekowie dowiedzieli się o naszych planach i we flocie liczącej około miliarda osobników zaatakowali Galifrey, a przerażony Davros uciekł razem z Rani-Uszas - Władczynią Czasu również zajmującą się nielegalnymi i bestialskimi eksperymentami na istotach myślących. Ścigałem ich po całym Wszechświecie - kilka razy trafili na Ziemię i niemal zakłócili proces ewolucji. W międzyczasie Davros i Rani porozumieli się z Dalekami i z nową siłą rozpoczęli atak na Galifrey. Początkowo udawało nam się bronić dostępu do niskich warstw atmosfery, ale wkrótce musieliśmy użyć niemal całej broni z naszego arsenału poza Chwilą. Do walki ruszyło dziesięć milionów bojowych TARDIS, a ja sam wciąż poszukiwałem Davrosa - kilka razy udało mi się go uwięzić, ale zawsze uciekał. Wreszcie został unicestwiony na Galifrey przez Daleków.

Hermiona stanęła naprzeciw niego..

\- Dlaczego mi to opowiadasz.

\- Bo musisz zrozumieć... - szepnął. - ... bo musisz wiedzieć, dlaczego nigdy nie podniosę na niego ręki.

Gryfonka skinęła głową.

\- Po walce z trzema Dalekami kazałem mojej TARDIS przenieść mnie do bezpiecznego miejsca... Byłem zbyt ciężko ranny i regeneracja nie mogłaby na to nic poradzić - westchnął. - Kiedy już się obudziłem okazało się, że jestem pod opieką Sióstr z Karm - pokojowo nastawioną frakcję Władczyń Czasu, które zaproponowały mi życie w zamian za zakończenie wojny. Musisz zrozumieć, że nie miałem wyboru i zregenerowałem się po raz pierwszy. Odrzuciłem imię Doktora i powróciem na Galifrey. Poprowadziłem ostatki armii Władców Czasu na przeciw wciąż powstających zastępów Daleków. Nasze starcie trwało ponad tysiąc lat i każda ze stron poniosła ogromne straty, aż w końcu ogłosiłem odwrót. W ostatnim dniu wojny zginęła cała moja rodzina, a ja zostałem ogłoszony wrogiem Władców Czasu. Ku czci moich bliskich obiecałem zakończyć wojnę. Ukradłem z pilnie strzeżonych magazynów Omega moją TARDIS i Chwilę.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Czym jest Chwila?

\- To największe dzieło starożytnych Galifreyczyków - najpotężniejsza broń we wszechświecie. Nazywana również Pożeraczem Galaktyk, Wielkim Niszczycielem i Ciszą.

\- Nie mów, że...

Doktor skinął głową.

\- Użyłem jej w celu zakończenia odwiecznego konfliktu. Chwila nigdy przedtem nie została użyta, ponieważ posiadała sumienie.

\- Przecież nikt nie mógłby użyć broni masowej zagłady, która mogłaby go osądzić!

Hermiona zadrżała.

\- To niemożliwe... Ty nie mógłbyś jej użyć!

Doktor nacisnął jeden z guzików. Dookła nich płonęły budynki, biegli ludzie, niebo było czarne, a wszystko eksplodowało. Słyszeli krzyki dzieci, żężenie umierających i pozbawiony nadziei krzyk. Gdzie tylko nie spojrzeli tam pełno było niskich, walcowatych robotów z półokrągłą głową, jednym wizierem i dwoma kończynami - przyssawką i najprawdopodobniej bronią, z której co chwilę wypływał srebrny promień niszczący wszystko na swojej drodze. Tuż przed nimi leżało na piersi martwej matki trzyletnie dziecko wciąż poruszające jej dłonią. Nieco dalej uciekały dwie kobiety - jedna z nich została trafiona w plecy, a druga w głowę.

\- Dosyć! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

Doktor nacisnął po raz kolejny jeden z guzików.

\- To projekcja wizualna... Widziałaś właśnie jeden z ostatnich dni Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. Przez lata tak wyglądało codzienne życie mieszkańców mojej planety...

Dziewczyna miała łzy w oczach.

\- Ale tam były dzieci!

\- Wiem.

Przez chwilę słychać było tylko szloch Hermiony.

\- Chwila zapytała mnie o to dlaczego chcę eksterminować miliardy żywych istot.

\- Co jej odpowiedziałeś? - zapytała obcierając wierzchem ręki Hermiona.

\- Nigdy więcej.

\- Nigdy więcej... - wyszeptała.

\- Nigdy więcej. Uciekłem do TARDIS, a ona eksplodowała pochłaniając kilka okolicznych galaktyk, wszystkich Daleków i Władców Czasu.

Milczeli.

\- Dlatego poprzysięgłem sobie, że nigdy nie podniosę ręki na Davrosa, że nigdy nie unicestwię kogoś, kto zrobił to co ja. I nie, nie zabiję go z litości ani z tchórzostwa - szczędzę go po to by każdego dnia, każdej chwili swojego życia cierpiał tak jak ja będąc ostatnim ze swojego gatunku.

* * *

 _Londyn_

Harry powstał z kolan i zaczął biec w kierunku City - przez cały czas miał wrażenie, że musi mu to się śnić. Pomyślał o jedynym znanym mu adresie w tym ogromym mieście, który kiedyś .powtarzał tak długo, aż zapamiętał. Było mu zimno, a dodatkowo przerażało go to co stało się z TARDIS, niebem i chodnikiem.

Z kieszeni swetra wyciągnął prawą ręką różdżkę, machnął nią tuż nad ulicą i szybko odskoczył na kraniec chodnika. W miejscu gdzie jeszcze przed minutą znajdowała się jego ręka stał dobrze mu znajomy czarodziejski środek lokomocji - trzypiętrowy wściekle czerwony, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd. Światło jego intensywnych złotych reflektorów niemal oślepiało Harry'ego.

Z Błędnego Rycerza wyskoczył młody i pryszczaty konduktor w czerwonym uniformie, który donośnym głosem oznajmił

\- Witam w imieniu załogi Błędnego Rycerza, nadzwyczajnego środka transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów zagubionych w świecie mugoli. Wystarczy machnąć ręką, która ma moc, i wejść do środka, a zawieziemy pana, dokąd pan sobie zażyczy. Nazywam się Stan Shunpike i tej nocy będę pańskim przewodnikiem...

Wyrostek nagle urwał.

\- Harry Potter? - wyjąkał. - A co ty tu...?

\- Nie mamy czasu! - podał rękę Stanowi i niemal wskoczył do Błędnego Rycerza. - Muszę się dostać do Kensington 237!

W środku nie było foteli; zamiast nich przy zasłonię tych firankami oknach stało z pół tuzina mosiężnych łóżek. Nad każdym paliła się świeca w uchwycie, oświetlając wyłożone boazerią ściany. O dziwo Błędny Rycerz był już pusty. Harry z niesmakiem przypominał sobie minę pani March wysiadającej z Błędnego Rycerza.

\- Kensington 237, Ernie! - krzyknął Stan i usiadł obok Harry'ego.

\- Sie wie, Stan! - zawołał cicho bardzo stary mężczyzna w okularach przypominających narciarskie gogle i nacisnął pedał gazu.

Błędny Rycerz wydał z siebie straszliwy huk, szarpnął i z niewiarygodną prędkością ruszył do przodu wbijając Harry'ego w łóżko - żołądek chłopaka definitywnie nie był zadowolony z tego środka lokomocji. Zacisnął zęby i z kieszeni wydobył kilka galeonów (w myślach kazał sobie podziękować Hermionie za pamiętanie o wszystkim), które podał Stanowi.

\- Nigdy w życiu, Harry! - powiedział chłopak. - Ty u nas masz do końca życia darmowe przejazdy. Co nie, Ernie?

\- Sie wie, Stan!

Harry ze zdziwieniem schował pieniądze do kieszeni i spojrzał na niebo. Wypełniały je niezwykle wielkie planety... Z tego co mówiła mu o grawitacji Hermiona, to już dawno temu powinny się ze sobą zderzyć... Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami - myślał teraz o Doktorze, Hermionie, znajomych i nauczycielach z Hogwartu...

\- Jak rozumiem znowu napompowałeś ciotkę? - uśmiechnął się Stan.

Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bym tego teraz chciał...

\- Kensington 237! - ryknął Ernie.

Harry podziękował im i mimo, że się opierali wcisnął każdemu po dziesięć galeonów - to trochę odciążyło jego kieszenie i uspokoiło sumienie.

Stał przed niezwykle ładnym budynkiem z białego kamienia, z dużymi oknami i balkonem. Podszedł do drzwi i zadzwonił dzwonkiem. Otworzyła je niezwykle podobna do Hermiony kobieta w średnim wieku z długimi, brązowymi włosami.

\- Słucham?

\- Jestem przyjacielem pani córki... Nazywam się Harry Potter.

Nagle głowa kobiety lekko opadła i żarówka w przedpokoju zaczęła mrugać - z jej czoła wyłoniło się najpierw błękitne światło, a później wizjer. Harry patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany gdy gdzieś z wnętrza kobiety dobył się głos:

 _Harry Potter został ujęty!_

* * *

 _TARDIS_

\- Czy na Ziemi działo się coś jeszcze przed moim przybyciem?

\- Nie wiem co masz na myśli... Nic się nie działo, nic nadzwyczajnego... Ocieplenie klimatu, wymieranie niektórych gatunków, teorie spiskowe, pszczoły...

Doktor przerwał jej ruchem ręki.

\- Pszczoły?

\- No tak... - powiedziała cicho. - Czytałam kiedyś, że spada populacja pszczół. Amerykanie tłumaczyli to zmianą klimatu, albo używaniem pestycydów, ale...

\- Właśnie! Właśnie tak! Hermiono, jesteś genialna! - przytulił ją.

\- O co chodzi?

 _-_ Owady wyczuwają najdrobniejsze, nierejestrowane przez sejsmografy ruchy sejsmiczne!

Hermiona spojrzała na niego jak na wariata.

\- Czytałam kiedyś o tym... Podobno na rok przed wybuchem Wezuwiusza miejscowe zwierzęta uciekły. ale wciąż nie wiem co to ma ze sobą wspólnego.

Doktor zaczął szybko wpisywać rzędy liczb.

\- Pomyśl co by się stało, gdyby wszystkie pszczoły na Ziemi odczuły takie drgania?

Gryfonka zastanowiła się.

\- Podejrzewam, że uciekłyby tam, gdzie nic nie mogłoby im zaszkodzić.

\- Dokładnie! A skoro wszystkie osobniki to odczuły to ruszyły w drogę do swojego domu.

Hermiona zmarszczyła się.

\- Ale to Ziemia jest domem pszczół!

Doktor odwrócił w jej stronę ekran.

\- To jest symulacja wyglądu Ziemi sprzed zmiany orbity.

Kiwnęła głową.

\- Jednak gdy wpiszę jako alert elementy roślinne, to...

Wpisał coś i po chwili model Ziemi otoczyły niezwykle cienkie, złocistozielone linie, których końców nie było widać.

\- Pszczoły pochodzą z planety Melia w układzie Septimia-Proxis.

\- Ale...

\- Hermiono... Pszczoły to kosmici. Ich rodzinna planeta posiada o wiele więcej zawartości tlenu w powietrzu, więc tam pszczoły są większe...

\- Doktorze, przecież to niemożliwe!

Władca Czasu uśmiechnął się.

\- Najlepsze jest to, że dzięki ich śladom, możemy znaleźć Ziemię!

Wpisał kilka ciągów liter i cyfr w konsolę i pociągnął za wajchę.

\- Ale jak?

\- Pszczoły zostawiają za sobą pyłek kwiatowy... Wystarczy, że polecimy jego trasą i trafimy na Ziemię!

TARDIS wydała z siebie głuchy odgłos i wylądowała.

\- Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- Mgławica Kaskada Meduzy... Ostatnim razem byłem tu jeszcze jako małe dziecko. To właśnie tutaj znajdowało się centrum szczeliny w czasie i przestrzeni. - wskazał na monitor na którym wyświetlał się obraz błękitnej czaszy z kilkoma wypustkami. - To metan, Hermiono... Jeden z najczęściej występujących we wszechświecie gazów.

Gryfonka przycisnęła się bliżej.

\- Więc gdzie są te planety?

\- Nie tu. Ślad pyłku się urywa... to koniec tropu

* * *

 _Torchwood_

\- Połącz mnie z Marthą i Sarą Jane!

\- Robi się!

Na ekranie wielkiego monitora pokazały się twarze dwóch kobiet.

\- Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? - krzyknął Jack.

 _Sieć podfalowa jest włączona_.

\- Powinnyście móc usłyszeć mój głos... Jest tam ktoś?

Obie kobiety przez chwilę poruszały ustami, aż pojawił się trzeci obraz.

\- Baczność! - ryknął Jack.

Wszyscy w Torchwood, Martha Jones i Sara Jane zasalutowali.

\- Kto to? - szepnęła Gwen.

\- Harriet Jones, były premier.

 _-_ _Sara Jane Smith, Bannerman Road 13..._ _jesteś tam?_

\- Tak, jestem! To ja!

 _-_ _Dobrze. Teraz sprawdźmy,_ _czy możemy ze sobą rozmawiać._

\- **Jeszcze ja!**

\- _Z kim mam przyjemność?_

 **\- Martha Jones, była towarzyszka Doktora i pracownica UNIT.**

\- Sara Jane Smith, była towarzyszka Doktora.

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness, były towarzysz Doktora i dowódca Torchwood. Ty nie musisz się nikomu przedstawiać, Harriet. Martha, gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?

 **-** **Zdaje się, że Projekt Indygo jest sprytniejszy,** **niż myśleliśmy. W jednej chwili byłam na Manhattanie** **, a po chwili** **...** **Może Indygo odczytało moje myśli.** **.. Nie wiem, ale wylądowałam w jedynym miejscu, w którym chcę być. Wróciłam do domu.**

 _\- Biorąc pod uwagę obecną sytuację to już najwyższy czas byśmy się skontaktowali._

\- Śledziłem twoją pracę, Saro Jane. Niezła robota ze Sontarianami!

\- Przez ostatnie lata trzymałam się od was z daleka, ale widocznie Wszechświat uważa, że czas z tym już skończyć.

\- Czy mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze pani wygląda, ma'am?

\- Naprawdę? Och!

 _\- Nie czas na to_ _,_ _k_ _apitanie._ _Znaleźliśmy się tutaj dzięki zaprojektowanej przez brytyjski wywiad sieć podfalową... To i_ _nteligentne oprogramowanie_ _,_ _zaprojektowane, by odnaleźć każdego,_ _kto może pomóc skontaktować się z Doktorem._

\- **A co jeśli Dalekowie nas słyszą?**

 _-_ _Nie, na tym polega piękno podfali,_ _są niewykrywalne._

\- I ty je wymyśliłaś?

\- _Ja je rozwinęłam_ _i nadałam im ostateczny kształt._ _._

\- Tak, ale teraz potrzebna nam jest broń! Martha, co dali ci w Kwaterze Głównej UNIT? Co to był za klucz?

\- _**Klucz Osterhagen**_ _ **a**_ _._

\- _Nie wolno_ _pani_ _użyć tego klucza, d_ _okto_ _r Jones._ _W żadnych okolicznościach._

\- Ale czym jest Klucz Osterhagen?

 _-_ _Zapomnijcie o kluczu._ _I to był rozkaz._ _Potrzebny nam jest tylko Doktor._

\- Wybacz, Harriet, ale chodzi o to... cóż, jeśli szukasz Doktora...

\- **Czy on cię nie odwołał?**

\- _Tak._ _Zastanawiałam się bardzo długo nad tym,_ _czy się myliłam._ _Ale do dziś trwam przy moich poglądach_ _, b_ _o_ _wiedziałam_ _,_ _że pewnego dnia_ _Ziemia będzie w niebezpieczeństwie,_ _a Doktor się nie pojawi._ _Powiedziałam mu to._ _Ale on nie słuchał_ _, a_ _le próbowałam go znaleźć..._

\- Doktor ma telefon w TARDIS, ale nie mogę się dodzwonić!

 _-_ _Ani ja, a ja byłam pierwsza!_ _Do tego_ _właśnie_ _potrzebujemy podfali_ _, ż_ _eby się porozumiewać i połączyć siły._ _Tajna armia Doktora._ _Poczekajcie... wzmocnijmy sygnał!_ _Właśnie tak!_

\- Przetransmitujemy ten telefon przez Torchwood używając całej mocy Szczeliny...

\- A my mamy Pana Smitha! Może połączyć się z każdą centralą telefoniczną na Ziemi!Może sprawić, że cały świat zadzwoni pod jeden numer, jednocześnie!Miliardy telefonów,wszystkie dzwoniące jednocześnie!

\- Genialne Co to za dzieciak?

\- To mój syn, Jack!

\- Przepraszam...

\- **Jeśli zaczniemy transmisję,** **to czy sieć podfali nie stanie się widoczna?** **To znaczy... dla Daleków.**

\- _Tak, i wtedy namierzą mnie_ _, a_ _le moje życie nie ma znaczenia._ _Nie, jeśli to ocali Ziemię._

\- Ma'am.

\- _Dziękuję,_ _k_ _apitanie._

W oczach wszystkich pojawiły się łzy.

\- _A teraz dość gadania._ _Zaczynajmy!_

\- Moc Szczeliny aktywowana! Wszystkie terminale skoordynowane!

\- _Sieć energetyczna online...przekazuję wszystko, co mamy!_

\- Podłączam was do Pana Smitha!

\- **Wszystkie sieci telefoniczne połączone!** **Wysyłam wam numer... teraz!**

\- _Otwieram sieć podfalową do maksimum._

\- Panie Smith dzwoń!

\- **Ja też!**

\- I... Wysyłam!

* * *

 _Statek Daleków_

 _To sygnał!_

 _Uwaga! Wykryto nieznaną sieć!_ _Częstotliwość podfalowa!_

 _Znaleźć miejsce pochodzenia._

 _Znaleźć i eksterminować!_

\- Ostrzegałem cię, Najwyższy... Tak jak przepowiedział Dalek Caan. Dzieci Czasu próbują się przeciwstawić... - z ciszy dobiegł czyjś głos. - Mroczny Władca przybędzie.

* * *

 _Tochwood_

\- Panie Smith, teraz dwieście procent!

\- **No, dalej, Doktorze!**

\- Harriet! Oddział Daleków zmierza w twoją stronę, namierzyli cię.

\- _Wiem. Używam sieci, żeby zamaskować_ _waszą transmisję. Kontynuujcie!_

 _Eksterminować!_

\- _Kapitanie, przenoszę sieć podfalową do Torchwood, teraz ty tu dowodzisz._ _Przekaż ode mnie Doktorowi..._ _Że dobrze wybiera sobie towarzyszy._ _To był zaszczyt._

Na ekranie widać było jak wstaje i obraca się plecami w stronę drzwi.

\- _Jestem_ _Harriet Jones_ _, b_ _yła premier_ _._

 _Tak, wiemy, kim jesteś._

 _-_ _Nie wiecie nic o żadnym z ludzi_ _i_ _to doprowadzi do waszej porażki._

 _Eksterminować!_

Promień uderzył w komputer i część ekranu zaczęła śnieżyć, a po chwili pojawił się w niej obraz Doktora i Hermiony.

\- Wspaniała kobieta.

\- _Tu Doktor._ _Sar_ _o_ _Jane! Kim jest ten chłopiec?_

\- To mój syn, Luke.

\- _To musi być Torchwood_ _! Jesteście_ _genialni_ _!_ _Spójrzcie na siebie, wy zdolni ludzie_ _.._ _._ _To Martha! A to kto?_ _Kapitan Jack_ _Harkness_ _. Nie. Po prostu_ _jesteście niemożliwi!_

\- **Witaj Doktorze! Kim jest ta dziewczyna obok ciebie?**

\- _To Hermiona Granger... Ona i jej przyjaciel podróżują teraz ze mną._

\- Witaj, Hermiono.

\- _Mamy wiele do zrobienia... Po pierwsze..._

\- **Powstrzymać Daleków.**

\- Przenieść Ziemię na swoje miejsce

\- Uratować ludzi i Harry'ego - wyszeptała Hermiona.

- _Dokładnie tak._

\- Doktorze, Harriet Jones nie żyje.

- _Wiem o tym... Być może dzięki niej można było tego uniknąć. Wyjdźcie na zewnątrz, zaraz was zbiorę._

 _TARDIS_

\- To niesamowite - w oczach Sary Jane pojawiły się łzy. - Wygląda tak jakby od tamtej chwili nie minęła ani sekunda...

Doktor poklepał ją po ramieniu.

Hermiona rozmawiała z Marthą, Gwen i Ianto z Lukiem, a Jack wpatrywał się w Doktora.

\- Jak wiecie w TARDIS jesteśmy obecnie najbardziej osłonięci przed Dalekami jak to tylko możliwe, ale by ochronić Ziemię, muszę stawić im czoła. Kto idzie ze mną.

Jak można było przewidzieć wszyscy się zgłosili.

\- Lucasie Smith! Nie opuścisz tego pomieszczenia!

\- Ale mamo!

\- Gwen, Ianto. To dla was zbyt niebezpieczne i musicie zostać w środku. - wyszeptał tuląc przyjaciół Jack.

\- Więc idą Sara Jane, Jack, Martha, Hermiona - tu Doktor usłyszał liczne głosy oburzenia. - I ja. Hermiona jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych osób w tym statku kosmicznym, wliczając w to mnie. To uzdolniona czarownica i bardzo rozsądna młoda kobieta.

\- Ale ona ma zaledwie czternaście lat! - krzyknęła Martha.

\- O siedem mniej od ciebie gdy razem walczyliśmy z Płaczącymi Aniołami, a ona sama ich pokonała.

Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli na nią z podziwem.

\- Trafiliśmy tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dzięki waszemu sygnałowi, bo...

\- ... cały układ planetarny znajdował się o sekundę do przodu w stosunku do reszty wszechświata. - powiedziała Hermiona.

Doktor podszedł do głównej konsoli i ustawił parametry.

\- Za kilka sekund znajdziemy się na głównym statku floty Daleków. Nie atakujcie ich, bo zabiją was od razu! Saro Jane?

Kobieta podeszła do niego.

\- Tak?

\- Być może spotkasz dziś starego znajomego.

W oczach swojej długoletniej towarzyszki zobaczył panikę.

\- Chyba nie mówisz o...

\- Dokładnie o nim!

* * *

 _Statek Daleków_

Doktor, Hermiona, Martha, Jack i Sara Jane wyszli z TARDIS. Władca Czasu zamknął drzwi i gładząc błękitną deskę wyszeptał.

\- Ochroń ich i w żadnym razie nie rób tego co ostatnio..

\- Twój głos się zmienił. Niemniej twa arogancja pozostała ta sama. - usłyszeli zza swoich pleców.

\- Nie. On przecież nie żyje. - wyszeptała Sara Jane.

\- Witaj w moim nowym Imperium, Doktorze. - usłyszeli z ciemnego kąta.

W ich stronę podjechało coś, co przypominało Daleka. Przynajmniej w dolnej części. To co zobaczyli miało jedynie jedną sprawną rękę i cybernetyczne oko, którego używało zamiast swoich prawdziwych oczu, które były ukryte pod zrośniętymi powiekami. Jego skóra była daleka od skóry jakiejkolwiek znanej im rasy - jeśli mogliby wybrać kolor byłby to kolor błota i krwi. Siedział w czymś co przypominało pojazd Daleka, z wysuniętą konsolą, co najprawdopodobniej przedłużało jego życie, ponieważ był nadzwyczaj stary..

\- To niezwykle odpowiednie, żebyś był świadkiem zmartwychwstania i triumfu Davrosa - Władcy i Stwórcy całej rasy Daleków! Co? Czy po raz pierwszy w życiu nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

\- Przecież zostałeś zniszczony podczas Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu przy Wrotach Elizjum! Widziałem, jak twój statek wlatuje w szczęki Dziecka Koszmarów, próbowałem cię uratować.

Starzec zaśmiał się ohydnie.

\- Potrzeba było kogoś silniejszego niż ty. Dużo silniejszego!

\- Ale Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu została zamknięta w czasie i...

Davros machnął ręką.

\- Potrzeba było Daleka Caana we własnej osobie. - chrząknął. - Wleciałem w dzicz i ogień, tańczyłem i umarłem tysiąc razy. Awaryjne przesunięcie czasowe zabrało go z powrotem do dnia mojej śmierci, a mimo to, udało mu się.

Doktor wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

\- Przypłacił to rozumem. Ale pomyśl, samotny, prosty Dalek dokonał tego, czego Imperatorzy i Władcy Czasu nie mogli. Nie sądzisz, że to świadczy o niezwykłości mojego dzieła?

Sara Jane krzyknęła, a Hermiona zacisnęła pięści.

\- Stworzyłeś nową rasę Daleków?

Oddałem im się całkiem dosłownie. - odsłonił sprawną ręką brzeg kombinezonu ukazując zaszyte na wysokości pasa ciało.

\- Każdy z nich wyhodowany z komórki mojego ciała.

\- Nowi Dalekowie?

Zaśmiał się.

\- Prawdziwi Dalekowie.

\- Mam moje dzieci, Doktorze. A ty kogo masz? - machnął ręką w kierunku stojących za Władcą Czasu ludzi. - Co ty masz?

\- Po tym co widziałem, po tym wszystkim co straciłem mam ci do powiedzenia tylko jedno.

\- Co, Doktorze?

W oczach Władcy Czasu pojawiły się łzy.

\- Żal mi ciebie.

Davros wyglądał na wstrząśniętego.

\- Żal ci mnie?

\- Tak. Głęboko mi ciebie żal.

\- Więc spójrz na to.

Davros wpisał w swoją konsolę ciąg liczb i na jednej ze ścian pojawił się obraz. Było to jedno z pomieszczeń statku Daleków - było ono okrągłe i oślepiająco białe, a na posadzce leżał nieprzytomny Harry Potter.

Hermiona pisnęła, a Doktor nie odwracając się złapał ją za rękę.

\- Wydaje mi się, Doktorze, że mam coś na czym bardzo ci zależy...

\- Pozwól im odejść. Pozwól im go zabrać i wrócić na Ziemię, a pozwolę ci przeprowadzać na mnie twoje badania, pozwól...

Davros uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

\- Nie zrozumiałeś mnie... Ja nie chcę twoich komórek. Już ich nie potrzebuję... W tej chwili moje nanoroboty pobierają twój materiał genetyczny i nie ma już nic, co mógłbyś zrobić. Za dokładnie godzinę kapsuła wpadnie w same centrum układu i zostanie zmiażdżona przez siły pływowe planet.

\- Wróćcie do TARDIS. - syknął za siebie Doktor.

\- Nie zostawimy cię!

\- Nigdy!

Jack przysunął się do Marthy.

\- Masz ma sobie Indygo?

Skinęła lekko głową.

\- Znasz współrzędne i masz klucz?

Potwierdziła.

\- Schowaj się za mną i poczekaj na odpowiednią chwilę... Stamtąd połącz się z nim - skinął na Davrosa. - I zagroź mu użyciem Klucza.

\- A co jeśli to nie pomoże?

\- Musi pomóc.

Dookoła nich wszyscy ustawili się w pozycjach obronnych.

\- Będziecie pierwszymi, którzy ujrzą apoteozę mojego geniuszu! Aktywować połączone pole planetarne!

Usłyszeli głośny świst.

\- Davros, nie możesz! Pojedyncze pasmo Z-Neutrin skondensowanych w jednym punkcie... To doprowadzi do niewyobrażal...

\- Wyobraź sobie, że mogę, Doktorze!

\- O czym on mówi?

\- Doktorze?

\- Jak wiecie każdy istniejący atom jest powiązany polem elektrycznym. Moja Bomba Rzeczywistości je znosi. Struktura atomu się rozpada i wszelka materia przestaje istnieć.

\- Pamiętasz co mówiła tamta karlica na promie? - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Gwiazdy gasną!

\- Taak! Dwadzieścia siedem planet stały się jednym, ogromnym przekaźnikiem... Wystrzeliwując tę falę ogarnę nią cały Wszechświat. Nigdy się nie zatrzyma, nie osłabnie i nie zaniknie... Ludzie, planety i gwiazdy obrócą się w pył, a pył obróci się w atomy, a atomy obrócą się w nicość. A fala będzie rozprzestrzeniać się dalej, przedzierając się przez Szczelinę w sercu Kaskady Meduzy do każdego wymiaru, każdego równoległego świata, do każdego zakątka stworzenia. Oto moje ostateczne zwycięstwo, Doktorze! Zniszczenie... samej rzeczywistości!

W tej samej chwili coś za ich plecami pyknęło, a Jack kazał im się złapać za ręce i chwyciwszy Hermionę nacisnął guzik na zegarku. Znikli z cichym pyknięciem...

Pomieszczenie wypełnił krzyk Davrosa.

* * *

 _Inna część statku_

\- Co to było, Jack?

Kapitan wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę.

\- Manipulator wiru czasowego. O wiele bardziej praktyczny niż TARDIS.

\- Nie obraża... Gdzie jest Martha?

\- Wyruszyła na swoją misję, Doktorze - powiedział Jack. - Nam też nie pozostało zbyt wiele czasu. Saro Jane?

\- Tak?

\- Wiesz co musimy zrobić?

Kobieta skinęła głową.

\- Od chwili gdy przestałam z tobą podróżować noszę to ze sobą. - Wyciągnęła z kieszeni wisiorek z jednym, sporym diamentem. - Dał mi to wróżbiarz z Verron. Powiedział, że mogę tego użyć na koniec dni...

\- Czy to jest Gwiazda Osnowy? - wyszeptał cicho Doktor.

\- Powiecie mi, co to Gwiazda Osnowy?

\- To koniugacja zagięć osnowy uwięziona pod węglową powłoką. Coś bardzo niebezpiecznego... - spojrzał na Sarę Jane. - Czy przez cały ten czas miałaś to w kieszeni?

Kobieta skinęła głową.

\- Mamy zamiar przerazić Davrosa zniszczeniem statku, a jeśli to nie poskutkuje to...

\- To co? - zapytała Hermiona.

\- To wtedy wkroczy Martha - stwierdził Doktor i złapał Hermionę za ramię. - Róbcie to do was należy, a my spróbujemy pomóc Harry'emu.

* * *

 _Gdzieś w Niemczech_

Ocknęła się przed wielkim, średniowiecznym zamkiem. Jego mury były porośnięte roślinnością, a most zwodzony podniesiony. Przypominając sobie co jej mówiono wpisała piętnastocyfrowy kod na kamieniu przykrytym sztuczną trawą i most się opuścił. Weszła do środka i zdziwiła ją panująca wewnątrz cisza. Jej dłoń powędrowała do kieszeni, by sprawdzić czy wciąż jest w posiadaniu klucza. Znalazła go i po chwili usłyszała:

\- A więc to ty, dziecko?

Na przeciw niej stała wynędzniała staruszka w grubym płaszczu i klapkach na stopach.

\- Tak. To ja.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i pokazała jej ręką by szła za nią.

\- Od kiedy pani tutaj jest?

Przez chwilę myślała, że staruszka nie dosłyszała pytania, ale po chwili do jej uszu doszło.

\- Od pięćdziesięciu lat, moje dziecko. Pracowałam nad tym projektem wraz z panem Osterhagenem i dobrowolnie zgodziłam się zostać jedynym strażnikiem matrycy.

Martha skinęła głową.

\- Zbudowaliśmy ten zamek dla ochrony tego co się w nim znajduje... Gdyby matryca dostała się w niepowołane ręce... Do dzisiaj byli tu żołnierze, ale uciekli na widok nieba.

Po kilku minutach doszły do najwyższej wieży.

\- Musisz to zrobić sama - wyszeptała pozbawionymi krwi ustami staruszka. - Zrobię nam herbaty... Co ty na to?

Dziewczyna podziękowała i po raz kolejny wpisała kod wejściowy. Weszła do środka wieży wypełnionej blisko setką ekranów, wież komputerowych, kokpitów i tylko jedną prostokątną metalową matrycą z otworem na klucz. Wystukała w komputerze kod i na dwóch ekranach pojawiły się twarze kobiet. Jedna z nich była najpewniej Chinką, a druga Europejką.

\- Tu Stacja Osterhagena numer pięć. Czy Stacja numer jeden mnie słyszy?

\- Tak. Jest nas troje. A trójka wystarczy.

\- Nazywam się Anna Zhou, a ty?

\- Martha Jones. A ty, Stacjo numer trzy?

\- Nie musicie go znać.

Martha skinęła głową.

\- Ale biorąc pod uwagę, co zaraz zrobimy.

Anna Zhou ożywiła się.

\- Więc co teraz? Zrobimy to?

\- Nie. Jeszcze nie.

Stacja numer trzy wyglądała na zagniewaną.

\- Instrukcje UNIT mówią wyraźnie: jeśli trzy Stacje Osterhagena są podłączone...

\- Reprezentuję kogoś o wiele ważniejszego niż UNIT i dlatego musimy zaczekać.

* * *

 _Statek Daleków_

\- Co to jest, Doktorze?

\- To nasza jedyna nadzieja. Katalizator biologicznej inwersji cząstek Z-Neutrino.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiedziałam, że...

Władca Czasu pokręcił głową.

\- Davros zbudował Daleków z samego siebie. Jego kod genetyczny jest w całej rasie, więc jeśli zdołam skierować transmisję na samego Davrosa...

\- Dalekowie zginą!

\- Wtedy zginie też Harry, Hermiono. Tylko Davros jest w stanie odwołać odliczanie, więc nie mogę go zabić.

\- Przynajmniej na razie...

Pokiwał głową.

\- Musimy tam wrócić.

* * *

 _Również statek Daleków_

 _Transmisja!_

 _Pochodzenie - planeta Ziemia._

\- Pokazać! - warknął Davros.

\- _Tu Martha Jones, reprezentuję UNIT w imieniu rasy ludzkiej._

Davros zacisnął z irytacji dłoń na konsoli.

\- _To wiadomość dla Davrosa, powtarzam, słyszycie mnie?_

\- Przedstaw swoją sprawę.

\- _Mam klucz Osterhagena. Zostaw tę planetę i jej mieszkańców w spokoju albo go użyję._

\- Czym jest klucz Osterhagena?!

\- _Pod skorupą ziemską znajduje się 25 głowic nuklearnych, umieszczonych w strategicznych miejscach. Jeśli użyję klucza... one wybuchną., a Ziemia zostanie rozerwana na kawałki._

Davros przez chwilę rozważał to co usłyszał, gdy tuż za jego plecami otwarły się drzwi.

\- Co?! Kto to wymyślił?! Podejrzewam, ze ktoś nazwiskiem Osterhagen. Martha, oszalałaś?!

Do pomieszczenia weszli Doktor i Hermiona.

\- Wróciłeś...

\- Doktorze. Klucza Osterhagena należy użyć, kiedy cierpienie rasy ludzkiej jest tak ogromne, tak pozbawione nadziei, że jego użycie pozostaje jedynym wyjściem.

\- To nigdy nie jest wyjście, Martho! Wysadzenie planety pełnej niewinnych istot nie jest żadnym wyjściem.

Davros uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

\- Nie kłóć się ze mną, Doktorze! Poza tym, chodzi o coś więcej. Jak rozumiem, Dalekowie potrzebują do czegoś tych dwudziestu siedmiu planet, ale co się stanie, jeśli pozostanie ich tylko dwadzieścia sześć? Co wtedy, Dalekowie? Zaryzykujecie?

\- Dobra jest. - szepnęła Hermiona.

 _Druga transmisja!_

 _Wewnętrzna!_

\- Pokazać!

\- Kapitan Jack Harkness do wszystkich Daleków i ludzi, słyszycie mnie? Nie przysyłajcie tu nikogo goryli, albo uruchomię to maleństwo.

\- Co wy robicie? - krzyknął Davros.

\- Mam Gwiazdę Osnowy podłączoną do głównego komputera. Zniszczę go i wasz statek wybuchnie.

\- Nie mamy wyboru Davros - powiedziała ze smutkiem Sara Jane. - Wypuść Doktora, albo otworzymy Gwiazdę Osnowy. Zrobię to. Nie myśl, że nie zrobię

Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę, że teraz rozumiesz wyrażenie "mieć kogoś w szachu".

Davros zaśmiał się głośno, a jego rechotliwy, nieprzyjemny głos wypełnił całe pomieszczenie. Śmiał się i śmiał niemal bez końca, a kiedy zapadła cisza, powiedział.

\- Widzę cię, Doktorze! Znam twoje serce jak własne... Człowiek, który brzydzi się przemocy, który nigdy nie nosi broni. Ale taka jest prawda, Doktorze! Bierzesz ze sobą zwykłych ludzi i przysposabiasz ich do walki. Podziwiaj swoje Dzieci Czasu, zamienione w morderców! Ja stworzyłem Daleków, Doktorze. Ty stworzyłeś ich.

\- Próbują uratować swój świat, próbują...

\- Już dzisiaj widziałem, jak poświęcają się dla ich ukochanego Doktora i nie raz to zobaczę. Choćby ta kobieta z Ziemi, która poległa tworząc sieć podfalową. Kto to był?

\- Harriet Jones - wyszeptał Doktor.

\- Oddała swoje życie, żeby cię tu ściągnąć. Ilu jeszcze? Pomyśl! Ilu umarło w twoje imię? Doktor. Ten, który wciąż ucieka, nigdy nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie odważyłby się, ze wstydu. Oto moje ostateczne zwycięstwo, Doktorze. Pokazałem ci... ciebie.

\- Dosyć! - ryknął Doktor. - To nie ja zamieniałem dzieci w morderców, to nie ja zniszczyłem własną rasę, to nie ja...

\- Zrobiłem to samo co ty... Doktorze. _Uruchomić Bombę Rzeczywistości!_


End file.
